


Just Breathe

by FreedomHatesPeace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Budding Love, Character Development, Children, Clit massage, Dating, Death, Depression, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Elementary School, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand & Finger Kink, Heavy Petting, Karma Sutra, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Quiet Sex, Role Models, Safer Sex, Sex, Single Parents, Sleepovers, Slow Romance, Softcore Porn, Squirting, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Wet Dream, Zoo, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomHatesPeace/pseuds/FreedomHatesPeace
Summary: Shiyo Ari is the sole guardian of her nephew 6 year old Toyo for the last two years. She learns how being a single guardian is tough, especially when you're only relative despises you... Stuck with a shitty boss who overworks her, to living with a nephew who avoids her...  Feeling suffocated, lost and alone in the world... until a certain elementary school teacher offers a helping hand which changes their lives.(Timeskip!Sugawara Koushi x OC)(There will be a rollercoaster of emotions in this very short book)(Also the summary is shit but I'll change it soon, once I start typing more chapters)
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a very random short book which I will upload very slowly bc I'm more immersed in my Tendou book. It was a sudden thought I had during an angsty mood but don't worry, all my stories have happy endings :) But there will be heavy points during this story but I will add further tags and warnings as I continue posting. (No there won't be any rape elements or non-con...)
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts :)

“Okay… okay…” Ari panted to herself, as she double checked her purse for her keys, wallet and cell phone. She then turned to the 6-year-old boy who stood quietly by the front door, clutching his school bag as he bit his lip. She bent down to straighten his jacket and tuck in his t-shirt

“You’re getting good at picking out your own clothes! I’m so proud of you Toyo!” She ruffled his hair, but he flinched, raising his shoulders to show his discomfort, making her stop and retract her hand. Ari bit her lip, feeling her heart sink. He still wasn’t talking to her, no matter how hard she tried.

She stood up and quickly patted her cheeks, stopping the tears threatening to form as she laughed,

“Come on Toyo, let’s get you to school! I promise I’ll be on time to pick you up, today…” She said, as they rushed outside towards the elementary school. Ari marched down the halls of the school, entering his classroom. She bowed in front of Toyo’s teacher

“Have a wonderful day Toyo” She said to him, but he ignored her, walking to an empty desk away from the other kids, looking at his hands. She bit her lip, she wanted to cry again from feeling so dejected. Toyo’s teacher put a hand on her shoulder, giving a sympathetic smile

“It’ll take time… I’m sure he will make friends soon…” She said and Y/n just nodded, before the teacher cleared her throat

“Miss Shiyo, please try being on time to pick Toyo-kun up… I’m afraid it’s becoming a habit and that’s not healthy for him” She said, and Y/n just nodded, apologising as she left the classroom. After that point, everything was a blur for her, she didn’t even realise when or how she got to her office, until she stared at herself in the washroom mirror…

Ari sighed, looking at her face

“I look horrible…”

She froze, when the stall opened, and two other female employees walked in

“He asked you out!? I’m so excited for you!!!” One squealed as the other laughed, applying her lipstick. Ari quietly pretended to wash her hands, taking her time

“I know! I really hope he’s as good in bed as they say” She giggled, before they turned to walk out. Ari sighed, closing the tap as she stared at her dark circles and unkempt hair. When was the last time she had a decent sleep… a date… sex?

Ari touched her face, gazing hard at her reflection. Her heart was pounding, and she felt nauseous… She turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom quietly going to her desk to begin working, blurring everything around her. At the office, she was a nobody…

In life, she was a nobody….

Sugawara sighed as he watched the children play during recess. His colleague sat by him, the older woman was bored as she observed the kids too. Sugawara and her idly chatted,

“So that blind date didn’t work out then?” Mine asked and Sugawara laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck

“Um… we weren’t really compatible… She was looking for a guy with a…. higher salary I guess….” He said and Mine sighed

“How tacky of her… you really nice to find a nice woman Sugawara-san… You’re such a sweet man! If only I was younger” Mine sighed, making Sugawara blush and he laughed. He stopped laughing when he eyed one child isolating himself from the others, back against the wall as he quietly stared at his shoes…

“Mine-san, who’s that?” He asked, pointing to the kid. Mine spotted Toyo and she sighed,

“That’s Toyo… he’s in my class” She said, and Sugawara frowned, watching the child fiddle with his fingers

“Is he shy?” He asked and Mine shook her head

“Yeah… Unfortunately, he doesn’t speak to anyone. Not me, the other teachers or the kids… Even his guardian… She tries but he ignores her…”

Sugawara looked at the older woman, a little surprised

“Guardian? What about his parents?” He asked and Mine’s gaze dropped to her coffee cup, he sensed her sorrow radiate from her, like the steam from her cup.

“Doesn’t have any… He lost his mother around two years ago… His only living relative is his aunt, Miss Shiyo, who has been taking care of him since. Poor thing, she’s quite young… I really hope she picks him up on time today. She’s always late and I feel bad every time I reprimand her for it, but I have a family to take care of after school too…” Mine sighed and Sugawara stared at Toyo, for a child to lose a parent that young… It must have really affected him…

“Mine-san, I’ll stay with Toyo after school today… I don’t mind Miss Shiyo being late, it’ll give me some time to talk to the kid” He said softly and Mine looked at his cherubic face.

“You really are a lovely man Sugawara-san. My husband was getting sad because I’ve been coming home late. It’ll be nice to spend some time with him and the kids for a change…” She beamed, and he laughed before his attention went back to Toyo, making him settle down.

_‘Now… how shall I approach this?’_ Sugawara thought to himself…

Ari sighed, looking at the clock. Toyo would be done with elementary school in an hour, she was almost done with her paperwork. Feeling satisfied that she could finally pick him up on time. However, a sudden fat stack of papers was dropped on her desk as her boss looked at her

“Oye Shiyo, you’ve gotta finish this paperwork today. I have a meeting tomorrow, and this is a very important client” He said sternly, and she felt like crap, looking at him

“I’m sorry sir but I can’t do it… My nephew… he-” She said, and her boss glared at her

“Excuse me Shiyo, but you’re getting paid to do this work. No excuses. If it’s your nephew again, hire a sitter or a nanny to pick him up from school. If you talk less, then you can finish this work faster to pick him up. So, I suggest you get to it, chop chop!” He said, walking away making her bite her lip… He was really nasty to her, but she couldn’t complain because this job was paying her well enough to cover the bills and Toyo’s school fees. However, money was tight for her to use on leisure. Her clothes were old, she barely wore make up and she couldn’t remember the last time, she had pampered herself. She kept saving all additional expenses for emergencies only. She had a younger child to take care of, no one else was there for him in this world…

She was all he had… and he hated her.

Ari bit her lip, she quickly grabbed her cell phone to call the school to inform them that she would be late, however she groaned when her battery died

“Fuck! I forgot my charger! Toyo is gonna hate me even more….” She muttered, about to slump her head on the desk but she decided to speed through the paperwork.

“The faster I get through this, the quicker I’ll get to Toyo!” She said, as she shuffled through the paperwork

Determined not to be late this time.

** 3 Hours Later **

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!’ She screamed in her head; she was two hours late in picking Toyo up… She couldn’t even call the school to warn them beforehand because her cell phone had died.

“Mine sensei is going to kill me…” She groaned as she made a bee line towards the school. Her heels tapped against the tiled floors; the empty school seemed daunting now that there weren’t any children or teachers scuttling around. She quickly opened Toyo’s classroom door

“Toyo, I’m so sorry!” She squeaked but she stood still in the empty classroom. Her heart was beating fast. Where was he? Did someone take him? Where was Mine sensei? Panicking, she searched around the classroom, her eyes landing on his table.

‘Okay, his bag is still here…’

She rushed to pick it up, eyes glancing outside the classroom window and she froze… Toyo was standing there with… a teacher? His back was facing her, but she could see the uniform apron still tied on his form. Her eyes darted to Toyo, who was smiling as he talked to the man. She could feel her legs shaking and her mouth quivered, trying to hold back her tears.

He looked so happy, it overwhelmed her.

She turned around, quickly making her way to the playground.

“Toyo!” She yelled, making both Sugawara and Toyo glance at her. Toyo’s smile dropped as he huddled near Sugawara. Y/n quickly hugged the little boy

“I’m so so so sorry for being late again, please forgive me?” She said, but Toyo stayed quiet, breaking from her hold, hiding behind Sugawara. He gave a small smile at the boy, before he gently said

“Toyo-kun, why don’t you go get your schoolbag, while I talk to Miss Shiyo?”

Y/n was shocked at how obedient Toyo was, he didn’t hesitate at this man’s words as he calmly walked to his classroom. Y/n was too ashamed to look at Sugawara…

“…I know… It’s inexcusable that I’m late again… I’m sorry for making you wait with Toyo for so long…” She said and Sugawara rubbed the back of his head, smiling

“Hey now, it’s not a problem for me. He’s a pretty nice kid! Well behaved!” Sugawara laughed and Y/n looked at him finally, her eyes wide.

“So, he really… talked… to you?” She asked in disbelief and Sugawara looked at her, smiling softly

“He did…”

Sugawara took note of her features, her hair was dishevelled and the way she was still trying to catch her breath, made him realise that she must’ve run here. Her brown eyes were circled with darkening rims. He felt sympathy from Mine sensei’s early revelations. This girl looked exhausted, beyond imagination. He stilled when her eyes brimmed with tears, but she quickly wiped them, sniffling

“S-sorry… it’s just… he hasn’t spoken to anyone in a long time… not even m-me…” her voice cracked. Sugawara felt his own heart ache, he felt his stomach fill with pity. Not even thinking twice before he hugged her, rubbing her back

“It’s okay Miss Shiyo, he will open up to you in due time. I promise… you’re doing a fantastic job raising Toyo. He’s a good boy… You’re just overwhelmed with work and raising a child by yourself, but it doesn’t have to be so hard…”

She took in the calm scent wafting of him, it made her feel calm as she tried relaxing from her outburst… He released her, and she sniffled, quietly thanking him when he offered her his handkerchief, the cute little baby crow patterns catching her eye. She dabbed her eyes, looking up at him

“But how…? My boss hates me and doesn’t care about my personal life, so I’m stuck doing overtime… and then at home, my nephew practically hides from me… I don’t remember what it’s like to even breathe…”

She sat on the bench, looking at her lap in dismay and embarrassment. She just broke down in front of a complete stranger… a handsome one, to boot… Sugawara smiled and sat down next to her, thinking for a few moments before he cleared his throat, catching her attention

“What if I take him after school? I mean, I’ll of course, print out an official letter for you to sign with your permission and the principal’s, so you’ll be more at ease…” he began, and she got confused, looking at him

“What do you mean?”

Sugawara just smiled

“Seeing as Toyo is comfortable around me, I wouldn’t mind bringing him home, doing his homework with him and giving him company till you can pick him up from work? It’s really no issue, I’ll give you my number as well so you can call me anytime” 

Ari was baffled, just looking at this kind man… but why would he do this for her?

“But what about your family…?” She asked and he rubbed the back of his neck, a tiny smile on his face

“I live with my friend, he’s in the police force… I’m quite close to the school as well, if you’d like to see my house on the way out?”

Ari was reluctant…

Sugawara noticed her expression and he just hummed,

“The offer’s always on the table so… you don’t really have to agree to it immediately… Just think about it? Let’s get Toyo-kun from his classroom, it’s quite late now…”

She nodded and they quietly walked to the classroom…

Walking into the classroom, Ari was stunned when he heard Toyo yell,

“Sensei!!! I did my homework already, see!” He beamed, looking triumphant holding up a sheet. Sugawara grinned, patting the smiling boy’s head,

“Eh? That’s pretty awesome Toyo-kun! What a go-getter! Right Miss Shiyo!?” He turned to Ari, who was speechless, urging her to respond. Toyo looked at her, his smile turning into a frown. She swallowed, trying not get hurt from his sudden change in expression, forcing a smile on her face, she crouched down

“Well done Toyo! You get extra tv time tonight!” She laughed lightly, trying to pat his head like Sugawara, but the boy recoiled and hid behind the taller man’s leg. She retracted her hand and Sugawara saw her heart drop…

He looked down at the boy, feeling sympathetic

“Toyo-kun, it’s not nice to ignore your aunty… You’re a polite young man, aren’t you? What do you say?”

Toyo shuffled on his feet, avoiding eye contact with her

“Thank you…” he mumbled, and she stilled… For the last two years, he had barely said a word to her, and this man got him to interact with her in less than a day… She began thinking about his offer, looking at Toyo… Clearing her throat, she stood up,

“Toyo, because I’m always late... Sensei has offered to spend time with you after school, until I can pick you up… I wanted to ask you, if that’s alright with you?”

Toyo looked at Sugawara, who smiled down at him, his eyes shining, and he nodded n excitement

“Yeah!” He cheered and Sugawara laughed. She just smiled softly, ignoring the pain she felt on the inside. She looked at the positive aspect, at least Toyo had someone to talk to. She couldn’t take advantage of Sugawara sensei too much; he probably had a personal life as well.

Sugawara and she exchanged their personal contact information before they went their separate ways. She knew she had overtime tomorrow again, so maybe this was a blessing in disguise…. She looked at Toyo who trotted behind her.

She sighed, turning to him

“Toyo… can you please hold my hand? It’s dangerous at this time of night. I’d like you to be closer to me…”

He stopped, looking at her outstretched hand, he bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pocket, walking ahead of her. Ari frowned, just letting her shoulders drop before she walked behind him…

Sugawara sighed, propping himself on the couch, sipping his cup of tea. He kept thinking about Miss Shiyo… She didn’t seem to be in great health… Was she not eating? Toyo was a skinny child, but he noticed how packed his bento box was during lunchtime, so it’s not like she was purposely being negligent, and he ate it too. Today from her mannerisms, he could tell how hesitant she was to touch the boy, he would immediately recoil.

“Suga… what’s up? You’re distracted, man…” Daichi hummed, sitting on the sofa with his coffee mug in hand. Sugawara just sighed again, turning to Daichi

“So, I’ll be taking care of a student here after school from tomorrow… He’s only got one guardian and he doesn’t like her at all… Today, he hid behind my legs, trying his best to stay away from her…”

Daichi raised a brow,

“Did this woman seem violent or aggressive with him? Could be a case of child abuse or trauma?” He said and Sugawara shook his head

“I suspected it too, but his teacher claimed that during their recent health check-ups, Toyo had no signs of injuries, his health was in top shape too… In total honestly, his aunt looked worse for wear… She genuinely was upset earlier about not having a relationship with the kid… I wonder why Toyo is like this… When I stayed with him after school, he was just like any other normal kid, Daichi! We spoke a lot and he’s quite creative!” Sugawara stated, waving his hands in the air. Daichi just hummed, thinking it over

“I guess, the more you spend time with this kid, maybe he will open up and tell you what he really is going through? If he doesn’t have a male figure in his life, maybe he’ll start viewing you as a role model?”  
  


Sugawara raised a brow, nodding

“That’s not a bad idea Daichi… I’ll try talking to him tomorrow and getting to the bottom of this…”


	2. Chapter 2: Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Theres something about December that always makes me depressed

**Chapter 2:**

“Have a lovely day today Toyo!” Ari called out, but the young boy ducked his head and walked towards the school entrance. Ari bit her lips, telling herself it’s okay.

“Tomorrow is a new day to try again…” She muttered to herself

“Indeed, it is...” A gentle voice uttered behind her, making her jump. Sugawara chuckled and she flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Sorry for scaring you… Good morning, Miss Shiyo. How are you?” Sugawara asked the young woman who turned to face him, her cheeks red, she bowed to him

“Good morning Sensei! I’m good, thank you!”

He smiled softly

“So, you’ll pick Toyo-kun up from my place after work? I’ll drop you the location pin as well” He asked, and she fiddled with the strap of her bag…

“If you don’t mind? Are you sure you’re okay with doing this? If need be, I’ll pay compensation!” She started but he waved his hands

“Absolutely not! All I need is for you to sign the permission slip.” He handed her the paper which she read thoroughly, seeing it was signed by the principal and Mine-sensei. She nodded,

“Alright…”

Sugawara smiled, untucking the pen from his shirt pocket, handing it to Ari.

“Here”

Thanking him, she grabbed the pen from his hand, her fingers lightly brushed against his. Her eyes lingered on his neatly trimmed nails and fair fingers, not even a single blemish

‘Such beautiful hands…’

She felt her cheeks warm, signing the paper and giving it back to him. Sugawara beamed, tucking the paper into his pocket

“Thank you for trusting me, Miss Shiyo! I’ll be sure to take good care of Toyo-kun”

She looked at his face, glowing in the morning light. His slight coloured hair swayed gently in the breeze, she noticed a particular flick of hair sticking out, like an antenna. Making her lips curl, she chuckled lightly

“Thank you, Sugawara sensei, I’ll drop a message when I finish work. I hope you have a lovely day” She said, smiling at him and it was his turn to blush. She looked a million times better when she smiled. Eyes lingering towards lovely delicate pink lips, they looked so soft…

‘…beautiful…’

Ari cocked her head, feeling her cheeks warm from the way he was staring at her. She began feeling a little insecure… She averted her gaze, pretending to adjust the strap of her bag

“Um… So, I’ll see you in the evening…” She muttered and Sugawara snapped from his daze, feeling embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck

“Y-yeah! See you later Miss Shiyo…” He gave her a gentle smile, before he grinned, “I hope you have a wonderful day” He laughed before he turned to walk towards the building. Sugawara froze when he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned his head towards Ari who was biting her lip

“Please take care of Toyo” She said, letting his sleeve go. He stilled, before inhaling and nodded, placing a hand on his heart

“You have my word”

She gave a tiny smiling, turning to walk away. Sugawara watched her figure retreat, earlier he thought he felt his heart skip a beat… but he wasn’t sure…

Meanwhile, Ari rushed towards the station, for some reason her heart was beating fast. She couldn’t get the image of Sugawara sensei’s hazel eyes locked on her face. They looked like beautiful honey drops…

She wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he was staring at her… Her feminine side wanted to believe that he found someone like her attractive but her humane side, made her think of only self-depreciating things

‘He probably thinks I look like a wreck… It’s been a long time since my last relationship… There’s no need for me to get excited over Toyo’s sensei! He’s so well kempt and attractive, there’s no way someone like him is single…’

Ari stopped on her tracks, feeling her cheeks heat up a little, she shook her head.

“Am I fucking schoolgirl… developing a crush at this age…” She muttered.

Her eyes caught a glance of an elegant woman window shopping one of clothing boutiques. She quietly walked past her, eyeing her ensemble top to bottom. This woman had a lovely sundress on, her hair was styled nicely. She radiated elegance and beauty… Someone like that woman suited Sugawara… Ari felt her heart drop lightly, shoulders slumping as she continued her commute. Her eyes kept lingering and stealing glances at the other women around her age, they all looked fresh, stylish and groomed. She felt like a fish out of water.

The last time she ever managed to get groomed was on her 22nd birthday, courtesy of her boyfriend at the time… Her heart dropped, remembering their breakup nine months later, when everything had changed.

**2(.5) Years Ago**

_“I’m sorry Ari… I can’t do this anymore” He placed the spare key to her flat on her table, making his way to the door. She rushed to him, clutching the back of his shirt_

_“W-Why!? Please don’t go, you can’t do this to me, right now…” Her eyes filled with tears, feeling her lips quiver. Her boyfriend stood still, biting his lip_

_“Sorry Ari… I love you but you barely interact with me anymore… You won’t let me take care of you and you’re not taking care of yourself either… We’re like two ships passing at night, I feel like a stranger when I stay here.... In total honesty… I don’t think you love me anymore…” He said and she froze, pulling away from him, looking at him shocked_

_“That’s not true! I really do love you” She cried but he looked away, feeling guilt ridden_

_“Kazue… please don’t go… I need you…”_

_He sighed, walking to her front door, opening it._

_“Ari… I can’t do this to myself anymore… You’ve changed… you don’t laugh, you don’t smile…” He stopped for a second, his shoulders drooping_

_“…you forgot our anniversary, last week… I waited 2 hours for you…”_

_She froze, her tears still spilling. She felt like shit, he had dropped her reminder in the last few weeks about how important this anniversary date was to him and she constantly assured him, that she remembered…_

_“Kazue, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise! You know it’s not my fault, I have to take care of a child now! Things are different for me, he’s all I have!”_

_Kazue, gave her a dejected look, chuckling softly_

_“See Ari… you just said so yourself… he’s all ‘you’ have. You didn’t even think about me…”_

_Kazue opened the door wider_

_“Kazue, no! Please!”_

_He stepped out, whispering another apology before he shut the door. Ari just stood there, her sobbing becoming harder. But she gasped and tried to stifle them when she heard the door creak, she turned to looked at the 4-year-old, peeping at her from his room. She quickly wiped her face, trying to pull on a smile, her voice shaking as she faked a happy voice_

_“H-hey Toyo, everything’s okay, I’m sorry for being loud. Do you want me to put you to sleep?” She asked quietly. Toyo bit his lip, eyes downcast, retreating back into the room and she felt her tears creep up again_

_‘I’m a fucking failure…’_

That was an awful night for Ari… it wasn’t the worst night of her life… That was probably the third worst night of her… She remembered having to turn the shower on to block out the sounds of her cries from scaring Toyo… He had been living with her for eight months and he refused to interact with her. He changed overnight, from being a happy carefree baby that napped in her arm to now an introverted toddler, who was repulsed by her existence.

The dinging of the announcement in the train, alerted her from her thoughts when she realised, she reached the station. She uttered a curse word, scrambling out of her seat before the compartment doors closed. Fixing her skirt, she made a bee line to her office

“This is going to be one long fucking day…” She mumbled to herself.

And how right she was….

The sun had already set when she found herself standing in front of Sugawara sensei’s front door. She felt very guilty but sucked it up, ringing the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, and Sugawara gave her a gentle smiled, welcoming her in

“Good evening Miss Shiyo, I’m glad you found my house easily, see? Its super close to the school”

She slipped her shoes off before she bowed to him, apologising

“I’m sorry for being very late! I hope Toyo isn’t sulking” She said, and Sugawara flushed a little, before he chuckled

“It’s alright... Toyo-kun isn’t sulking but…”

Sugawara gently motioned Ari to follow behind him, she glanced at his home. It seemed very homely, everything was neat, but his house radiated warmth. She swore she could almost smell spiced apple and cinnamon wafting in the air. They creeped towards his living room, where Toyo was splayed out on a tatami matt, his chest heaving, and he slept peacefully. She felt her heart and eyes warm, looking at him

“He fell asleep after I fed him… I don’t have the heart to wake up him up…”

Ari turned to Sugawara,

“He looks so content… I haven’t seen him with unfurrowed eyebrows in a long time… Did he talk to you today?” She asked and Sugawara nodded,

“He talked quite a bit today, in fact, Toyo-kun made a friend from my classroom, in school today, so he’s been super excited about it. I’ll be sure to point his friend out when you drop him off…”

Ari felt joy inside her, feeling so happy that her Toyo made a friend, introduced by Sugawara sensei. She didn’t think twice, quickly gripping his hands.

“Thank you so much! I’m so happy Toyo is making friends; he needs people to talk to!” She said excitedly, her thumbs stroking the back of his hands without realising… Something she used to do with Kazue… Both of their faces looked like tomatoes as she quickly pulled away apologising and he assured her that it was alright, laughing

“Miss Shiyo, it’s alright… As a teacher, all I want is what’s best for the students. It’s nice to finally see you laughing, it really suits you…” He muttered and she blushed, turning away

“Sugawara san-”

*Growl*

Her eyes widened and so did his when her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. Sugawara laughed and she felt mortified,

“Hey… I haven’t eaten yet and dinner’s still on the stove. Please join me?” He said and she shook her head

“Oh no… I couldn't…” She began but he shook his head, gently pushing her out of the lounge and towards his kitchen, forcing her to sit on a dining chair

“Nonsense… I’m quite hungry and by the sound of it, so are you…” She blushed and Suga smiled, placing a warm plate of food in front of her, before he sat across from her.

“Besides, I think we should let Toyo-kun have an uninterrupted sleep. It’s not good to break a child’s sleeping cycle. Its unhealthy… My roommate’s going to be back soon, and I’ll drive you both home. I can’t let you two go home alone when it’s dark outside… It won’t settle well with me…”

Ari felt her heart’s pace pick up; she hadn’t dined with a man in such a long time. She felt insecure again, it was just the two of them in such close proximity... The lights in his kitchen were bright and she felt like every single flaw on her form was being highlighted in front of his eyes. He was so handsome that she kept getting thrown off track. Like a giddy teenage girl, she was cautious of every bite she took, afraid of looking like an idiot in front of him

“Food good… Uh.. I m-mean, the food is d-delicious!” She blurted, wanting to slap herself

‘FOOD GOOD!? WHY DID I SAY THAT!!!!!? HE’S GOING TO THINK I'M A FUCKING DUMBASS’ She screeched inside her head, Suga raised a brow, a cheeky smile creeping on his form. He leaned forward, grabbing the serving plate as he pushed more rice on her plate

“If it’s that good, you have to eat more” He winked at her and she blushed in embarrassment, eyes glancing at her filled plate as she quietly took another bite. Sugawara stared at her once before he resumed eating too. He cleared his throat, looking at hero once more. Eyes locking into her round green eyes,

“So… you’ve been taking care of Toyo-kun for 2 years now?” He asked and she nodded, playing with the food on her plate

“Yeah… It’s been 2 and half years now… I think…”

Sugawara nodded, thinking twice before he followed his gut instinct

“Do you mind if I asked some personal questions…?”

Ari bit her lip, looking at him for a second before she nodded, taking another bite of food. Sugawara put his chopsticks down,

“Toyo’s mother….”

“She was my older sister... You may know already, but she passed away when I was 22… that’s why Toyo lives with me now” Ari cut him off, giving him a curt answer. She gently placed her own chopsticks down, Sugawara felt his heart drop and she smiled, lifting her plate up and made her way to his sink

“Sorry… I don’t think I can eat anymore… Do you mind if I stepped out for some fresh air…?” She pointed to the back door in the kitchen, leading to Sugawara’s garden, he nodded, watching her leave

“Shit… maybe it was too soon…” Sugawara muttered, he got up and quietly washed up before he made his way outside with two mugs of tea. He spotted her sitting on his porch swing, quietly and slowly swaying it. She looked at him, smiling gently when he handed her tea, sitting next to her

“Thank you… I didn’t realise how cold it was until now…”

Sugawara glanced at her, before he leaned forward. She froze, feeling the side of his body brush against her. Startled when he felt a warm blanket wrap around her shoulders

“This should keep you warm… Good thing I keep blankets in that basket” he laughed, and she sipped her tea

“Thank you…” She muttered, feeling relieved the evening sky hid her blushing face. Sugawara felt a little awkward, tapping his foot gently, before he broke the silence

“I’m sorry for intruding on you earlier… It wasn’t right of me… I just want to understand Toyo better…”

Ari shook her head, giving Sugawara a sympathetic smile

“It’s alright… You helped Toyo more in two days than I have in two years…” She let out a laugh, hiding the pain she felt in her heart

“Toyo took Kiko’s death very badly… I mean… Of course, he would… She was his mother after all…”

The swing kept swaying gently, Sugawara glanced at his feet

“I’m sorry Miss Shiyo…”

“It’s okay Sugawara-san… It was a long time ago…”

“What about Toyo’s father?”

Ari shook her head before she shrugged,

“Kiko didn’t even know who Toyo’s father was…. I don’t know…” She grit her teeth, her eyes furrowing in dismay before she turned to him. There was something about his presence, she felt like she was safe… Something about him, made her want to open up. She hadn’t talked to someone like this in a long time. He crossed his arms, listening to her

“You can’t give Toyo to his grandparents? Maybe they can help you take care of him” he suggested, and she shook her head, sipping her tea

“I grew up in foster care with my sister… We never really found out who our parents were… There were no records… It’s sad actually… Kiko and I were found abandoned in a fast-food restaurant… She was three and I was only a year old… Our lives revolved around us, moving from different places. I never had a home until now… but you know what’s weird?” She said and he looked at her, unable to see her features in the dark

“What?”

“I have a home now… but it’s still as broken as ever… I thought I could give Toyo a better life than what I had but somehow, its much worse for him… I don’t know what to do… I just don’t want him to hate me…”

She bit her lip, feeling her eyes water. Sugawara’s hand slid over hers to grip it tightly

“Hey now… He doesn’t hate you… Toyo’s hiding his feelings and it’ll take him sometime to be honest… Everyone grieves differently… but I promise you, I will do everything it takes, to mend the bridge between you two. Children have a totally different way of processing things. Just give me some time, I’ll make it alright for you two…”

Ari looked at him, feeling like a breath of fresh air filled her lungs. She placed her mug down, placing her hand on top of his

“Sugawara-san… thank you so much…” She whispered before pulling her hands away. Suga straightened up, still feeling the lingering sensations of her skin against his palm. There were a few moments of silence,

“How did Kiko-san pass away?” He asked and Ari stopped the swinging motion of the swing. She cleared her throat

“I’m sorry… I don’t really want to talk about that… right now…” She said and he apologised

“I’m sorry Shiyo-san… I’m going to stop intruding now. I’ll control myself… You’ve already told me so much and I think it’ll help me with Toyo-kun”

“I hope so…” She whispered.

They were startled when they heard the door inside closed, quickly standing up, Sugawara and her walked in. Ari froze when she saw a man walk into the kitchen, their eyes locking

“Oh hello!

The stranger bowed and she followed suit. Sugawara smiled,

“

“Shiyo-san, this is my childhood friend Sawamura Daichi! Daichi, this is Toyo-kun’s aunt, Shiyo Ari” he introduced her and Daichi gave a warm smile, she took note of his police uniform, it made him look very rugged and handsome

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” He said warmly, and she blushed,

“L-likewise!”

Being in a room with two handsome men, was enough to make her feel stuffy. She was so out of touch with men that she wasn’t sure what to say or do next… Sugawara just turned to Daichi,

“Daichi, do you mind if I drop Miss Shiyo and Toyo home in your car? He’s asleep and I don’t want to wake him up… Its too dangerous for them to walk home at this time”

Daichi didn’t wait a second before he began fishing his car keys from his pocket, chucking them at Sugawara

“Ofcourse man! You guys are lucky, I had the heater on in the car so it should still be warm, drive safely! It was mice meeting you Miss Shiyo, I hope you have a good night” He grinned at her and she gave a shy smile

“Th-thank you, you too”

Sugawara helped her assemble all of Toyo’s belonging, placing them in Daichi’s car while she put her shoes on. He carefully lifted Toyo in his arms, whispering a go to bye to Daichi, walking back outside to the car where he nestled the sleeping boy gently onto the back seat. He turned to Ari,

“Hey Miss Shiyo, I think you should sit in the back seat so Toyo can rest on you, y’know, just incase he doesn’t roll onto the floor”  
  
She felt anxious, because Toyo was repulsed by her and he would be horrified to wake up in her lap… But she didn’t want to seem like an unreliable guardian to Sugawara. She nodded, slipping onto the seat before Sugawara gently placed Toyo’s head onto her lap. She froze when the boy stirred a little before he snuggled into her lap. She felt instant relief, leaning back. Sugawara smiled, gently closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat. He played very light music on the radio as the car drove down the snowy roads. His eyes kept glancing at her from the rear-view mirror, she looked so calm and gentle. Her hand had cautiously began tufting Toyo’s dark locks. She couldn’t stop staring at his face, he looked so tranquil. Her knuckle caressed Toyo’s soft cheeks as he breathed gently.

Toyo pressed his face further into Y/n’s stomach before he muttered ever so faintly

“Mama…”

Making her freeze, glancing at him in shock.

Sugawara’s hands gripped the steering wheel… He witnessed what happened and it sent a chill down his spine. He looked away from the mirror when he realised her eyes began watering, turning the radio’s volume a little louder as he made his way to her home.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**Chapter 3**

“Thank you so much Sugawara-san” Ari whispered when he shut Toyo’s door, after tucking him in. He just smiled,

“It’s no problem, I’m glad he’s getting a good sleep. He’ll be energetic for school tomorrow, he had a long day today…” Sugawara muttered, and Ari shuffled from her position, walking towards the lounge, Sugawara made his way to the front door. She felt a little hesitant, watching his back. Memories of Kazue flashing in her mind… She didn’t know why but she didn’t want him to leave

“Um… Would you like some tea before you leave? It’s pretty cold outside…” She tried reasoning and Sugawara froze, standing straight before he could slip his shoes on. He turned to Ari and she stood awkwardly by the dining table, shuffling on her feet. Her heartbeat paced when his lips curled into a gentle smile and he loosened his scarf

“Tea would be lovely, thank you!”

She blushed, turning to her kitchen counter to prepare the tea and she hid the silly creepy grin on her face. Ari wanted to slap herself for being so jittery, but the last man that entered her house was the delivery guy and that was weeks ago…

‘Calm down, he’s Toyo’s sensei… Don’t be desperate…’ She muttered in her head, preparing the serving tray. She picked up their mugs, making her way next to him.

“So… how was Toyo today?” She asked, genuinely interested and Sugawara sipped his tea, turning to her.

“He was great, I introduced him to another new student today during lunch and they seemed to get along quite well in fact. I think a solid friendship might arise, both of them are good kids” He revealed, and she leaned back onto the couch, smiling warmly at her cup.

“I’m glad to hear this… It’s very important to have a friend you can be yourself with…” She muttered, furrowing her brows before turning to Sugawara

“And how was he after school?”

Sugawara’s gentle smile remained,

“Enthusiastic as ever, he finished his homework and then he made a few drawings too. Actually, they’re in his bag… If you want to see?”

She nodded, getting up and making her way to the entrance where Toyo’s schoolbag lay, bringing it back to Sugawara, she pulled the zip open and he reached in to grab a folder. Ari watched as he displayed them on the coffee table. He smiled looking at a crayon drawing Toyo made of Ari and him. He lifted it up and showed it to her

“He made a drawing of the two of you. Looking at how imaginative and creative he is!” He beamed and she hummed, looking at the innocent drawing. Two messily drawn figures, obviously the boy was Toyo, and he was clutching the hand of the bigger figure. They were drawn in what seemed like a park, blotches and scribbles to what she deemed were flowers and grass. Her eyes lingered on the longer way scribbles he made as her hair. She smiled softly, a finger rubbing the smiling faces and her heart stinging, putting the drawing down before she looked at the others, laughing quietly

“He does have quite the imagination, I’d never expected… I always wonder what goes on in his mind…” She sighed, neatly stacking the papers and putting them back in Toyo’s bag. Sugawara glanced at her face, he was entranced by the way her long eyelashes grazed her cheek when she blinked, how her brown eyes peeked under them when she looked at him. He shyly gazed at his mug, feeling a bit awkward but he wanted to know more about them. He wanted to see more of her… Somehow, when she asked him to stay for tea… he felt needed… She sounded so lonely… He couldn’t feel it in himself to leave.

“Shiyo-san, what do you and Toyo do on the weekends or holidays?” He asked and she shrugged,

“Honestly, I think Toyo dreads the weekends with me. I just don’t know what to do, he avoids me so much that people assume I’m a stranger bothering him… Toyo unwillingly joins me when I go to buy groceries, I try taking him to the park too but… he usually holds his icecream until it melts, waiting for me to take him home so that he can go to his room…” Her shoulders slumped and Sugawara frowned, putting his mug down.

“Miss Shiyo” He began, catching her gaze, “Do you have plans on Saturday?”

She froze, feeling her cheeks heat up. Was he asking her out?   
  


“U-um… No, I’m free…” She mumbled, averting her gaze, feeling shy. Sugawara sighed in relief

“Would Toyo-kun and you like to go to the zoo with me?” He asked and she stilled… Feeling sudden embarrassment fill her body, she gulped her tea, putting the cup down a little more forceful than she hoped.

“You don’t have any weekend plans?” She asked and he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck

“My weekends are usually free… I think maybe it’d help you and Toyo-kun bond if we try doing some ‘family oriented’ excursions” Sugawara explained, and she thought it over. Toyo would get excited to see real animals, she’d notice how his eyes would sparkle when an animal documentary was on.

“You know what? I think the zoo would be great! I look forward to it Sugawara-san” She smiled at him and he smiled, setting his empty mug down.

“Wonderful! I’ll pick you guys up in Saturday morning, be sure to wear something warm. It might be a bit chilly” He advised her, and she blushed, sheepishly thanking him.

Later that night, after Sugawara left. Ari caught herself, peeking into Toyo’s room, gazing over his sleeping state. He seemed so peaceful in his bed, nestled under the duvets. She was hesitant as her hand reached out towards him. Fingertips reluctantly stroking his soft wavy hair, she froze when he stirred but sighed in relief when he settled down. She bit her lip, wondering if she should risk it but she bent down and kissed his forehead softly

“I love you Toyo” She whispered, stroking his face one more time before she quietly crept out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

Toyo’s eyes slowly crept open, when he heard the door close. Quietly sitting up, he looked towards the door, biting his lip. He woke up the moment she stroked his face but he didn’t want her to know. The way she stroked his face and how she whispered, ‘I love you’, it stirred his heart. She sounded just like his mother… 

_“You can’t take him from me, Ari!” Kiko shrieked, trying to reach to Toyo_

_He was snatched in Ari’s arms, trying his best to get out of her grip_

_“You’re never going to see him again!” Ari yelled back at her, rushing out of Kiko’s flat with a crying Toyo in her arms._

_“GIVE HIM BACK! TOYO!”_

Toyo remembered how Kiko yelled his name on repeat when Ari took him away from her. He felt his eyes water, hugging his knees while various memories flashed in his eyes.

**(AN: Keep in mind, these are memories of a 6-year-old child from when he was 4, so they’re not going to be clear…)**

_~ “I love you Toyo…”_ He remembered his mother saying to him ~

_~ “Toyo!” Kiko laughed ~_

_~ “It’s just you and me against the world, buddy” She slurred, hugging him hard ~_

Toyo couldn’t forget the last time he saw his mother, before he was rudely taken away from her. In his eyes, his aunt was evil. Nothing she said or could do would change his mind about her.

He hated her.

Ari lay in her bed that night. It was unusual for her to not be knocked out at this moment, but she couldn’t sleep. Turning to her side, she stared at the empty space next to her. She pulled the duvet covers against her, trying to make the cold mattress feel warmer but it didn’t work. The longer she stared at the empty space, she more she lost the urge to sleep.

When was the time she had a man over…? Ever since Kazue, she had lost all that spare time for leisure. She lay there wondering what he was doing right now, where he was… The night he walked out; she never saw him again. He blocked off all contact from her and eventually, she deleted his number too.

Turning back to face the ceiling, her body felt cold from the winter air. She felt goosebumps raise on her body, her hands warming her arms as she rubbed her legs together. The last time she had sex, was well forgotten… She couldn’t even remember. However, she found herself reminiscing about the sex with Kazue.

She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. Ever since Toyo became a permanent addition in her life, she became completely consumed with trying to support him. She stopped socialising, Kazue leaving her added an extra bump in her road… The last time she had sex was on her 22nd birthday, a fun filled evening with Kazue which ended in a sensual evening.

She sighed, reminiscing about the way he rubbed his hands all over her body… He touched her in all the right places, the way she would quiver underneath him.

Biting her lip, her hand slowly travelled south, pushing their way into her pyjamas.

“Ngh…” A quiet moan slipped from her mouth. She began rubbing her folds through her underwear slowly as she imagined his hands caressing her folds gently before a finger slipped on against her clit making her bit back a moan. Her pussy throbbed and she moaned in slight frustration, this was feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Feeling the heat grow from her lower body, she pushed her pyjamas down to her ankles. Spreading her legs, she pushed her finger into her slippery hole, mouth opening to let out a breathless moan.

Her imagination ran wild, from imaging his body pressed against her, lips kissing her neck. She mewled, feeling her fingers get sticky from her juices as she rubbed harder, titled her head back into her pillow. She pictured herself under him as she came undone on her fingers as he watched her under his gentle gaze

He held her legs apart before he began gliding kissing down her body towards her dripping core, wiggling two fingers inside her. She imagined his tongue pushing into her throbbing hole, making her shudder when her thumb swiped her clit, circling it hard. Thighs trembling, Ari tried her best to contain her moans.

‘Fuck…’ She thought, it had been so long…

‘You taste so sweet…’ She imagined his silky voice whispering before he made her wrap her legs around his neck, hands holding onto her flesh tightly when he dove his head back between her legs, silky hair tickling her inner thighs.

Her walls clamped around her fingers, muttering ‘yeses’ under her breath, turning to her side as she ground her hips against her fingers. She was almost there…

‘Come on my pretty girl, cum all over my tongue now’ He groaned, and she stilled feeling that orgasm almost approach, gasping her turned on her back, flicking her clit one last time

“S-Sugawara…” She moaned, picturing him looking up at her, mouth dripping from her juices.

Her eyes flew open and she halted her actions. She felt mortified, she didn’t realise she switched Kazue out for Toyo’s sensei… Ari sat up, feeling her heart race…

“This is bad…” She whispered

*

It was Saturday morning and Ari found herself feeling anxious. Sugawara was going to be here soon and ever since that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Luckily this week, she worked overtime twice so she picked Toyo up after school most days and managed to avoid being alone with Sugawara, much to Toyo’s dismay, but she didn’t know what to do with her emotions. There was no way she developed a crush on her nephew’s sensei… She felt like a teenager… Avoiding her crush because she was embarrassed. Embarrassed over the fact, that the first time she masturbated to the thought of him.

She found herself often wondering what he was like in his private life, he seemed too kind-hearted to be a casual hook up kind of guy. He looked like a gentle lover, someone who was affection under the sheets. The tiny mole that accented his face, just added more to his charm. She wouldn’t be surprised if other mothers at the nursery fawned over him. A well-mannered, handsome young man with a heart of gold? That basically ticked the boxes of every woman’s ‘Dream Man’ list. 

She snapped from her thoughts when Toyo walked past her, backpack in tow as he marched towards the front door, waiting impatiently for his sensei. She smiled, he looked so cute in his outfit. She surprised him with a safari themed t-shirt, he didn’t really have a reaction but the fact that he chose to wear it today, made her feel a little happy

“Toyo don’t forget your jacket. It’s cold outside” She said, and he ignored her, staring at the door. She sighed, before she thought for a second

“Toyo… Sugawara sensei asked me to remind you to bring your jacket, he’ll be sad if you catch a chill… then we’ll have to leave the zoo early…” She tried, and after a few moments, he put his bag down, rushing to his room to grab his jacket and snow cap.

“Sensei also said to make sure Toyo-kun goes to the toilet before he reaches!” She called, hearing his shuffling stop before he rushed to the bathroom, closing the door. She crossed her arms, a little astonished he listened to her (even though she used a dirty little trick)

Toyo came back after a few moments, going back to the front door. Standing up, she made her way to him, grabbing his scarf from the door hook, bending down to wrap it around his neck. He averted his gaze, but she didn’t mind at this point, she was trying to control the butterflies in her belly, trying to wave out the thoughts about Sugawara. Tucking his scarf into his jacket, before she zipped it up.

“There…” She said, giving him a smile, “You’re ready!” She cheered and he turned his head, she eyed the little burst of red on his cheeks, making her chuckle. Ari stilled when she heard rapping on her door and Toyo excitedly jumped up and down

“Sensei!!!” He cheered, trying to reach for the doorknob but frowned when he couldn’t reach the safety chain. She smiled, telling herself to calm down before she unlocked the door, pulling it open

“Good morn-” She began

“SENSEI!” Toyo laughed, rushing to jump onto Sugawara who was startled

“Woah! Someone’s excited to see me or is it because we’re going to the zoo?” He laughed, picking Toyo up.

“Both!”   
  
Sugawara let out a melodic laugh, before he looked at Ari, making her flush when his honey-coloured eyes glanced into hers

“Good morning Miss Shiyo, you look nice” He said, smiling and she almost felt her knees go weak

“Thank you, Sugawara-san” She muttered, hoping her blush was not obvious. Sugawara kept his cool, he was so used to seeing her in her work clothes that seeing her in casual wear was a treat. He definitely noticed the light makeup she put on today, she looked fresh and happy. He cleared his throat before she realised, he was staring a bit too hard

“Are we ready to go?” He asked and Toyo cheered,

“Sure, let me just lock up” She said, turning to close the door behind them and Toyo’s cheering stopped

“Why’s _she_ coming?” He muttered in obvious annoyance to Sugawara who froze. Ari froze as well, her back was turned towards them as she was about to lock the door, pretending that she didn’t hear them, she bit her lip

“Um… I’ll meet you at the car, sensei. There’s something I need to check, just a moment” She said, and he contained his frown

“Sure…”

Ari walked inside her flat, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it, breathing for a few moments

‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry… He didn’t mean it…’ She chanted in her mind, but she felt her tears prick

“Fuck, my mascara…” She mumbled, rushing to her bathroom to fix it before it made an obvious smudge.

Sugawara strapped Toyo into the back seat, the young boy had a scowl on his face, and he sighed

“Toyo-kun… What you said to your aunty wasn’t very nice…”

Toyo bit his lip, looking at his feet

“But… I thought today was just gonna be sensei and me… I don’t want Ari-Nee to come!” He crossed his arms, huffing, and Sugawara slid onto the seat next to Toyo

“Why don’t you want her to come?” He asked and Toyo’s eyes dropped, he shuffled his feet awkwardly

“First, she took mama away from me… then Kazue Ojisan… You’re gonna leave because of her too…” He muttered, and Sugawara raised a brow

‘She took his mother away from him…?’

Sugawara wanted to ask more questions, but he didn’t want to overwhelm a young child with unpleasant memories. This was a conversation, he needed to have with her. Thinking for a second, he leaned back before he gently flicked Toyo’s forehead, making the young boy look up at him in astonishment, before Sugawara placed a hand over his heart

“Let’s make a promise Toyo-kun, I promise I’ll always be here for you… but… you have to promise me that you’ll be nice to Ari-Nee in return. Can you do that for me?” He asked, holding his pinkie out to Toyo.

Toyo bit his lip, thinking for a second. He didn’t want to lose his sensei. He nodded, his small pinkie wrapping with Sugawara’s.

Sugawara smiled,

“With this pinkie promise, we now have an unbreakable sacred bond!” He cheered and Toyo laughed, pushing his fist in the air in agreement. Sugawara slipped out of the back seat, making his way to the passenger door, waiting for Ari. He watched her figure emerge from her front door, locking it in a haste before she rushed down the stairs towards the car.

“Sorry!” She called, when she neared the car. He shook his head,

“It’s quite alright! Hop in, I left the heater on so the car should be nice and toasty” he smiled, opening the door for her, letting her slide in

“Thank you” She blushed, and he smiled, closing the door and making his way to the driver’s seat.

“Before we make our way to the zoo, I got us some hot chocolate” Sugawara announced, and Toyo beamed when he was handed his small cup on hot chocolate, Ari laughed, looking at Sugawara when he handed her cup

“You’re too kind, Sensei…” She said softly and he felt his cheeks heat up when his fingers brushed against her

“I-it’s no problem!” He blurted, startling her. Embarrassed, he turned the radio on, letting tunes play. She giggled lightly, sipping her drink, feeling the warmth grow in her body. Sugawara couldn't help but notice the mascara that was slightly smudged under her eyes

‘She definitely cried again…’ He thought, biting his bottom lip before he started driving towards the zoo. Ari was quiet throughout the journey, more so because she was astonished at how talkative Toyo was with Sugawara, she didn’t realise he was a chatty child and the way he discussed his goals so vividly, left her mesmerised. She was learning so much about him. She was also quiet because all she could think about was how she only had dirty thoughts regarding the man next to her throughout the week…

She thought distant would help her get over him but, in the end, it made her think about him even more. She found herself making a bit more of an effort getting ready this morning, taking time to style her hair and dig out makeup that hadn’t been used in a long time. Now that she was merely inches away from him, she could smell the scent of his cologne, it was intoxicating…

“Eh? You want to be a policeman, Toyo-kun?” Sugawara said, looking at the boy from his rear-view mirror. Toyo nodded enthusiastically

“Yeah! Just like Daichi Ojisan! He’s so cool!” Toyo beamed, and Sugawara fake pouted

“*Sigh* Ouch! And here I thought, you’d want to be a sensei like me… Am I that much of as loser?” He faked sadness and Toyo clasped his hands to his mouth to stifle his giggles.

“I think being a sensei, is pretty cool…” Ari said without thinking twice, flushing as she sipped her drink. Sugawara blushed, rubbing the back of his neck

“You’re making me blush, Miss Shiyo” He muttered, and she blushed, giggling

“I didn’t realise you were so shy, sensei…”

She caught herself again,

‘STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM! Toyo’s in the backseat for god’s sake…’ She screamed in her head. She thanked Kami-sama when Toyo began rambling to Sugawara about the animals in the zoo, diverting his attention. When they reached the zoo, Toyo was already bursting with excitement, he almost made a dash to the entrance, but Sugawara hooked his fingers into Toyo’s collar, halting him

“Hold your horses, young man! You’ll get lost if you run from us!” Sugawara said and Ari smiled, extending her hand

“Come on Toyo, where do you want to go first?” She asked, trying to make an equal effort. Maybe it was Sugawara’s secret promise or the excitement of being at the zoo, but he grabbed her hand without thinking twice and then grabbed Sugawara’s hand too

“COME ON! I wanna see the monkeys!” He yelled eagerly, making her mouth almost drop, she looked at Sugawara in shock and he smiled gently at her while Toyo tugged them along to various animal exhibits. She caught herself squeezing Toyo’s small hand feeling a tad bit closer to him. Maybe he didn’t mean what he said earlier. Sugawara must have said something to Toyo. He did a 360 turn in his attitude so quickly.

Sugawara found himself enjoying their company. Ari was actually quite a lot of fun, compared to when he first met her. She was quite bubbly and liked to joke around a lot. He found himself staring at her while she was busy watching over Toyo, trying to talk to him about animals. He was content seeing the child, keeping to his promise, making an effort with his aunt. Sure, he wasn’t as chatty with her, like he was with him, but these were baby steps.

Ari laughed when Toyo became frightened in the petting pen, a goat baaed a little too loud at the young boy, who scrambled to hide behind her legs. Sugawara couldn't help himself as he sneakily captured a few images. They looked really happy, seeing her smile made him feel giddy. She really was pretty.

“He’s not going to hurt you, I promise. Here… try holding your hands together like this” She cupped her hands and he copied her, before she poured the animal feed in his palms.

“Alright, let’s do this together Toyo. It’s going to tickle a bit” She cupped her hands underneath Toyo’s, bending behind him as they came closer to the goat. Toyo was feeling frightened, but she kept whispering words of encouragement. Toyo gasped, face twisting in a frown

“Ew! Sensei’s he’s slobberin’ all over me!” He whined when the goat began eating the feed from his palms. Sugawara laughed when Toyo tried shaking his hands clean, bending in front of them

“You did well Toyo-kun! So brave! Here, I’ve got sanitiser” **(AN: Sakusa approved)**

Sugawara squeezed the gel into Toyo’s palms before the boy moved and he was now face to face with Miss Shiyo. They both flushed, averting their gazes before he offered the sanitiser to her as well

“Thanks…” She muttered, when he squeezed it onto her palms.

“It smells so nice!” Ari said, rubbing the gel into her hands smelling the lovely citrus scent. Sugawara grinned,

“I love the smell of citrus, makes my hands feel extra clean”

She smiled,

“You’re really reliable, sensei…” She said softly, looking at him. Sugawara couldn't look away from her eyes, those beautiful round orbs entranced him.

“Koushi…” He muttered and she raised a brow

“Hm?”

He shook his head, snapping from his thoughts

“Um… You don’t need to call me Sensei, we aren’t at the school… Koushi is just fine” He muttered, shyly and she felt her cheeks heat up

“In the case… Please don’t call me Miss Shiyo… Ari is just fine, too” She smiled, Sugawara cocked his head to the side, about to say something but he hissed when he felt a tug on his head. Ari gasped,

“Oh gosh, he’s trying to eat your hair!”   
  
She rushed to pull Sugawara’s head from the goat’s mouth. They both were still crouched while this conversation happened, so they didn’t take note of the goat approaching the back of Sugawara’s head, trying to chew on the bean sprout sticking from his head. Sugawara and Ari both gasped when she managed to pull him away from the goat, but it ended up with him landing on top of her.

With an oomph, Sugawara cautiously opened his eyes, as Ari looked up at him, both frozen for a few moments. Flushing, he quickly pulled himself off her, stuttering an apology but she burst out laughing

“That was really funny! I'm glad he didn’t manage to gnaw off your antenna” She gushed, checked his cow flick. Sugawara flushed looking at her,

“My antenna?” He asked and it was her turn to blush, when he helped her stand up

“Uh yeah… Sorry but that flick of hair, it reminds me of an antenna… I’m sorry if that offended you…” She muttered but he gave out a hearty laugh

“Now that you say it… It really is like an antenna! To be honest, no matter what I do, it won’t stay down… See?” He pressed it down, smoothening it, only to have it pop back up making her laugh

“Don’t get rid of it, it suits you!”

‘Because it’s really cute….’ She wanted to say but she kept that comment to herself, this wasn’t a date, it was Toyo’s day out. Eyes widening, she looked around,

“Wait, where’s Toyo?” She asked and Sugawara hummed, looking around as well. Panic began arising in her form as she quickly wandered around the petting zoo.

“Toyo!” She called out, anxiety building

Sugawara tried to remain calm, not wanting to stress the young woman out. He began calmly scanning the plethora of children around them until he finally spotted Toyo

“Ah, Ari-chan! He’s over there!”

Quickly snapping her head in the direction, he pointed, she sighed in relief looking at Toyo who was calmly picking up and petting little chicks. He grabbed her hand and they rushed to him,

“Toyo-kun, you aren’t supposed to wander off on your own! You scared us” Sugawara said and the little boy looked up at them

“I told you guys, but you were busy kissing!” He whined, making the older couple gasp

“W-We weren’t kissing! I was just helping sensei! That’s all!” She said flummoxed and Sugawara rubbed the back of his neck, trying to change the topic

“S-so… where would you like go next?” He asked Toyo, who gently placed the fuzzy chick in his palms down, humming in thought

“Tigers!” He mimicked a roar, making Sugawara laugh

“Alright buddy, shall we?” He smiled, extending his hand to Toyo, who grabbed it with enthusiasm. They began walking to the tiger exhibit with Ari trailing behind them. She was still remembering the moment where he was holding himself up on top of her, his body felt firm and his cologne hit her nose hard. She began comparing this moment to the more risqué versions of her daydreams… Somehow, she preferred the real thing. Feeling her heartbeat increase, she flushed looking at Sugawara and Toyo chatting to each other. It seemed so natural to them, she wondered if people thought they were a family when they walked together. It kind of made her happy

‘I shouldn’t get used to this feeling… He’s only being kind because he’s Toyo’s sensei…’ She reminded herself again, this was all for Toyo’s sake, not her.

The rest of the day went by pleasantly, Sugawara buckled Toyo into the backseat before he slid back into the driver’s seat. Ari and he turned to look at Toyo, who enthusiastically held his newly purchased book on animals.

“Did you have a nice day Toyo-kun?” He asked and Toyo nodded

“It was awesome! Thank you for my book sensei!” He beamed, making Sugawara smile

“You really didn’t have to do that Sugawara-san” Ari said, and he turned to her, noting she went back to using honorifics. He brushed it off, it could’ve been by mistake but somehow she seemed a little distant again.

“I didn’t have to but I wanted to, if it makes one of my students happy, I’m happy” He smiled and she hummed, gazing at her hands.

“Alright, time to head home!” Sugawara announced and Toyo frowned,

“No, I don't want to go home. Please can I have dinner with you, sensei! I want to eat your onigiri!”

Ari frowned, turning to look at Toyo

“Toyo, Sensei has spent the entire day with us, he needs to go home and rest now. I’ll make you onigiri” She said, and he crossed his arms

“Please sensei! Ari-Nee’s onigiris is gross! Too salty... Blegh” He stuck his tongue out

Sugawara stifled a chuckle and Ari’s jaw dropped…

“Ouch…” She mumbled

Sugawara had a cheeky grin, but you could hear it in the tone of his voice

“Sure Toyo-kun, we can have dinner at mine but only if Ari-chan allows it” He said, looking at the road ahead. Ari could see Toyo staring at her from the rear-view mirror and she felt a little bit of pressure. She had a split second to make a decision.

“Okay…”

Toyo cheered and she gave Sugawara an apologetic look, however Sugawara returned a warm grin her way before his eyes went back to the road. Ari felt her cheeks heat up from the millionth time today, this man had her mesmerised and the longer she was around him, the more she longed for him.

“Will Daichi Ojisan be home?” Toyo asked and Sugawara shook his head

“Sorry Toyo-kun, Daichi has gone to see his family this weekend. You’ll see him next week, I promise”

Toyo let out an awe but all Ari could think about was how it would just be them in his house….


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is a very heavy chapter
> 
> -Prostitution
> 
> -Drug Abuse
> 
> -Child Negligence

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh... Toyo-kun's fallen asleep again... He must have been knackered out from today..." Sugawara said, as Ari and him turned to see Toyo fast asleep in front of the television. Ari sighed, standing up

"It has gotten pretty late Koushi... I'll call a cab; I should put Toyo to bed" She said but Sugawara stopped her

"It’s quite late already and it wouldn’t settle well with my student and his guardian going home alone this late... You guys can sleep in my room, if you'd like?" He suggested and she froze,

"You've already done so much for us, I couldn’t possibly... Besides, I think Toyo would freak out if we woke up next to me... I don’t want to spoil his morning..." She muttered and Sugawara just laughed

"Good thing Daichi's out of town, Toyo-kun can sleep in his bed. I can drop you guys home after breakfast?" He simply suggested.

Deep down, she knew that it wasn't such a good idea... but somehow she felt the butterflies in her stomach

"But where will you sleep...?" She muttered and Sugawara hummed,

"On the sofa!"

She shook her head,

"Absolutely not! I will sleep on the sofa. You've done so much for me and I have to put my foot down somewhere" She quickly said and Sugawara just grinned

"Great, that means you're gonna stay"

She froze, realising in her haste that she had taken up his offer and now there was no turning back. Biting her lip, she watched Sugawara walk towards the sleeping child, lifting him up with ease.

"C'mon, I'll show you Daichi's room if you wanna check up on Toyo tonight"

Ari nodded, following behind them. Her eyes lingered on Sugawara's back. She didn’t realise it at first, his face made him look gentle and meek... but she took note of his broad shoulders.

They tucked Toyo into Daichi's bed before both of them crept out, shutting the door behind them

"This is the second time you've tucked him into bed... I’m afraid it’ll become a habit if you spoil him too much..." she whispered to Suga. He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks a little pink

"Not all habits are bad ones..." he said before he turned down the hall. She stood there a little confused

'What did he mean by that...?'

Sugawara opened another door, coaxing her towards him

"Here's the bathroom. If you'd like to shower or anything, please feel welcome. I'll get you some towels in the meantime"

She thanked him, closing the bathroom door behind her. Her heart was pounding. What was going on? How did the day end up like this!?

The more Sugawara became involved in Toyo's life, the more her life was intertwining with his. This was dangerous territory she was treading. If he misunderstood her actions, it could end in severe consequences for Toyo and her relationship.

Raps on the door, distracted her from her thoughts. Ari opened the door to come face to face with Sugawara

"Here... I’ve got some spare clothes for you as well"

He handed them to her before excusing himself. She felt her blush intensify, feeling giddy on the inside. Man was he dreamy.

It was weird for her to be stripping her clothes in his bathroom... She felt more exposed than intended but her body did feel icky from being out all day. She turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up before she stepped in.

Sighing in relief, when the warm rivulets dripped down her body. She closed her eyes for a minute, feeling her muscles loosen up before she searched for some of his shower products. Picking up his shower gel, she flipped the lip open, smelling it. Her eyebrows lifted,

"So, he wasn’t cologne then?"

She instantly matched the scent of his to this shower gel. Feeling a little ashamed for getting excited when she lathered her body in it. As her hands rubbed her body, she began thinking about how he was merely a few feet away.

She held her breath when she felt arms wrap around her body

"W-What?" She stammered but a gentle voice hushed her

"Sshh, if you're too loud then Toyo's gonna wake up..." he muttered, kissing her neck slowly

"K-Koushi... wait... we shouldn’t be doing this... Ngh!" She bit her lip to stiffle her moans when his hand glided down her body, fingers immediately finding her clit. Rolling it between the rough pads of his fingers

“Oh!” She moaned

"Just let go Ari... Let me make you feel good. It’s been so long for you, hasn't it? I can tell because this is definitely not the shower water making your pussy so slippery..." He teased, his free hand tweaking her nipple. She almost felt her knees go weak, Sugawara's lips ghosted to her ear

"How does it feel... I just want to make you cum over and over again... I want to do so many dirty dirty things to you... You'd like that? Wouldn't you?"

She nodded; eyes still closed but she heard the low chuckle he let out

"You must be pretty desperate... so lonely and starved of affection... that a woman like you is masturbating in the shower to the thought of me, like a slut...." he nipped her lobe before groaning

"Wake up"

Ari gasped, her eyes shooting open. She leaned her head against the cool shower wall...

"What’s wrong with me... I did it again...." She groaned.

"Control yourself Ari…" She scolded herself before she slipped out of the shower, drying herself off. She unfolded the shirt he left for her. Feeling like a creep, she smelled the soft material, a hint of laundry detergent lingering from it. Sighing, she slipped it over before she pulled on the sweatpants given to her, tightening the belt to keep it from slipping off her hips.

Quietly slipping out of the bathroom, she crept towards the hallway, peeking into Daichi’s room where Toyo lay sound asleep. Walking into the room, she sat on the edge of the bed, caressing Toyo’s hair. His chest was heaving heavily, obviously tired from a fun filled day. Smiling gently, she leaned down to kiss his forehead before whispering

“Sweet dreams…”

She slipped out of the room, making her way downstairs to the lounge. She was met with Sugawara, who finished lining the sofa with bedsheets and a duvet.

“Ah, Ari-chan! I hope you enjoyed your shower! I finished setting up your sleep station for the night” He grinned, and she flushed, because he had no idea, she was busy fantasying about said man, in his own bathroom.

“Y-yeah, the shower was lovely! I hope you don’t mind but I used your products…”

Sugawara just chuckled,

“Not at all! Please feel free to use anything!” Sugawara straightened up before he cleared his throat,

“So… I’m going to take a bath and change. I was hoping we could talk after?” He asked and she shuffled slightly, not looking at his face

“Sure…”

He excused himself, walking back upstairs leaving her alone in his lounge. Feeling awkward, she traipsed toward the sofa, sitting on top of it. Eyes aimlessly wandering around, she realised some of Toyo’s things were laying about. Clicking her tongue, she stood up, gathering his belongings and putting them into his bag. Her eyes lingered on the folder of his drawings, biting her lip, she pulled it out to look at the drawing Sugawara had shown her last time.

_"He made a drawing of the two of you. Looking at how imaginative and creative he is!" He beamed and she hummed, looking at the innocent drawing. Two messily drawn figures, obviously the boy was Toyo, and he was clutching the hand of the bigger figure. They were drawn in what seemed like a park, blotches and scribbles to what she deemed were flowers and grass. Her eyes lingered on the longer way scribbles he made as her hair. She smiled softly, a finger rubbing the smiling faces and her heart stinging…_

Eyes lingering on the crayon figured boy and woman. Her fingers rubbed their faces, feeling her heart drop. Swallowing she put it back into his bag, setting it neatly by the entrance. Turning, she realised that their dishes were still dirty from dinner…

“I don’t want him to think I’m a slob… He probably thinks I’m a wreck of a caretaker already…”

Ari began piling up the dishes, washing up before she realised in her nervousness of being alone with Sugawara, she had actually begun cleaning the rest of his already clean kitchen. Was this an indirect way of her showing him, she had some worthy qualities? Somehow, she began picturing his surprised face and it made her chest feel warm

Stretching, she turned to go back into the lounge, only to squeak when she walked into Sugawara

“Whoa!”

His hands wrapped around her front, holding her from falling and she grabbed onto his arms

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, her eyes going directly to the small mole under his left eye.

‘Cute…’

It took her a lot of resilience to avoid brushing her thumb over it. She pulled away from him and he hummed, looking behind her

“Did you clean my kitchen?” He asked and she suddenly felt shy, tucking her hair behind her ear

“I’m sorry but you had done so much for us today… I wanted to do something for you, in return. I hope you don’t mind”

Sugawara gazed back at her; her cheeks still seemed flush, but he assumed it was probably from the shower. Now that he was this close to her, he could smell his shower gel lingering off her, it made his heart skip a beat. He noticed her in his clothes, all he could think about was how cute she looked. It took him a moment to realise she was saying something to him, embarrassed, he turned away

“S-Sorry… I didn’t catch that…”

Ari raised a brow,

“Oh… Um, would you mind if I used your washing machine? My clothes got a little dirty when we fell at the zoo today”

He quickly nodded,

“Sure, just pop them into the machine and I’ll turn it on before bed, I’ve got to wash mine as well! Thank you for cleaning up, it was a great help!” He chuckled and she smiled,

“Please… It’s nothing compared to what you’ve done for us”

Sugawara frowned for a second and she took note of his perplexed face, but before she could ask, he placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently, making her heart race.

“Ari-chan, you keep bringing this up, every time we talk… I’m not doing anything for you guys, I just feel like there’s some miscommunication between Toyo-kun and you… I know you really care for Toyo-kun, somehow, he just doesn’t see it and I want to change that. You don't owe me anything”

Ari looked up at him, he had a confident look stretched onto his face, swallowing she sighed

“I know… but I can’t help it Koushi-kun… It’s just… I’ve never met someone as kind as you. And the effect you’ve had on Toyo-kun, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time…” Her shoulders slumped but Sugawara rubbed her back gently, before he pulled away. His fingers gently held a lock of her hair, rubbing it softly and she blushed,

“Your hair’s dry, perfect…” He muttered and she cocked her head in confusion. Sugawara looked at her,

“Let’s sit outside on the porch swing, I’ll be right back so, go ahead” He gently ushered her towards the backdoor and she found herself listening to him, seating herself on the swing, rocking it slowly back and forth. A few moments later, Sugawara came back, two beers in tow. He handed her one,

“You drink beer?” She asked, and he laughed

“Why are you so shocked? Just because I’m an elementary school teacher, doesn’t mean I don’t drink” He winked and she flushed, realising how stupid she must have sounded

“Sorry… I haven’t had alcohol in a very long time. It’s actually nice on a cold night”

He cracked one open, handing it to her before he opened his own, clicking it with her can

“Cheers!” He laughed and she smiled, sipping the bitter drink **(AN: Again, I don't drink… so idk what beer tastes like… I’ve heard most alcohol tastes like shit and according to google, beer is bitter?)**

Surprisingly, both of them had a nice conversation, Sugawara explained his long-lasting friendship with Daichi, how they remained best friends since high school and somehow, they made a good team, working and living together in harmony.

“It makes sense now, him being the captain and you the vice-captain! You must’ve been pretty studious in school… I mean… I hope you were otherwise I’d be worried because you teach Toyo” She joked, and he chuckled

“To be honest, I was a pretty good student. My family wanted me to go into a more business-oriented role but… somehow, being vice-captain and having to take care of a few unruly first years made me realise that I wanted to continue imparting my knowledge to others. Somehow, it led me to becoming a teacher and I don't regret it. I honestly love my students, they’re all such wonderful children… especially Toyo-kun. I know its unethical for a teacher to openly admit this… but he’s sort of my favourite and he isn’t even in my classroom!” He laughed and she felt proud of Toyo. It was uplifting to hear someone finally not complain about his aloof demeanour or her guardianship skills. She hadn’t talked to someone so normally in so long, it made her feel less alone

“He really is a good kid… but I don't understand how to fix things between us. He hates me and nothing I seem to do, makes it any better …” She trailed off, her eyes glaring at her feet. Sugawara stopped laughing, turning to look at her, he could see the anguish in her eyes.

“Ari… He doesn’t hate you; I promise! He even made that drawing of you two, remember!? That’s got to mean something…”

Her heart stung and she shook her head,

“That wasn’t me… Toyo drew him and his mother…”

Sugawara fell silent, now, he didn’t know what to say. He felt a little bad now, when he had first shown the drawing, he was pretty excited because he thought Toyo was starting to accept her. Ari laughed, diverting his attention,

“But… Today had to be one of the best days I’ve had with him, I don’t know what you said to him, but he willingly held my hand and let me touch him. Just to not have him, recoil from me is enough for me to know, that it’ll be okay one day… He’s too young to understand the reality of our situation, I don't blame him…”

She sipped her beer and Sugawara bit his lip

_"First, she took mama away from me... then Kazue Ojisan... You're gonna leave because of her too..."_

He remembered Toyo’s words from earlier and he couldn't help himself…

“Toyo and I spoke a little today… Um, he mentioned an uncle? Kazue?” He asked and she went stagnant, eyes widening because she didn’t expect Sugawara to bring Kazue up, out of all the people. Kazue’s face flashed in her eyes and she gripped her can a little tighter, fingers making dents in the tin

“Kazue…” She muttered, staring at the can

“Was he close to Toyo?” Sugawara asked and she shook her head, sighing

“Kazue was my boyfriend at the time, when Toyo moved in with me. Somehow, Toyo was comfortable around Kazue but… He took it a little hard when we broke up… I think it’s because Toyo had always been deprived of a male figure in his life, that he becomes enamoured when he has a man to look up to… It was hard for Toyo to talk to me when Kiko died but he would always go to Kazue. He wasn’t as chatty with Kazue, like he is with you, but I think he felt some sort of comfort… But this new change in our lives, Kazue couldn't take it anymore and he left…” She explained and Sugawara nodded, this kind of explained somethings but he couldn't help himself, he needed to pry more

“I see… Please don't mind but Toyo said something to me today… and I would like to understand what he meant”

Ari looked at Suga in confusion, a little anxiety building up in her

“What did he say?”

Sugawara inhaled, feeling a bit nervous,

“He said, you took him away from his mother…”

Ari swallowed and she felt immediate tears prick her eyes, she knew this conversation was going to happen, sooner or later. There was no point in avoiding it now, he had to know the truth. Placing her beer down, she played with her fingers

“It’s true… I did take Toyo away from Kiko… but I was only trying to protect him from her…”

Sugawara put his beer down too,

“Protect him?”

She nodded slowly,

“Kiko… She had always been a troubled, rebellious girl when we were growing up together… I mean, I don’t blame her... Being the older sister, she took most of the damage during our time in foster care. Protecting me from abusive foster parents to making sure, I never slept hungry…” Her eyes darkened, frown becoming more evident

“But at some point, towards the end of high school… She got involved with the wrong type of people outside of school… Most nights, she would never come back home… I often wondered what she was up to, but she would never give an explanation… Until she got expelled before graduation… Someone revealed they spotted Kiko escorting various men to love hotels and when our foster parents at the time, went through her things, they found her stash… She had started taking drugs… It became difficult and the moment she turned 18, they kicked her out but because I wasn’t legally an adult, I lived with them till I turned 18…”

Her voice was beginning to tremble and Sugawara felt his heart pang,

“Oh… Ari… I’m sorry…” He said softly, scooting closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shook her head,

“It’s alright, you need to know the truth…”

Sugawara swallowed the lump in his throat, listening to her intently

“Kiko and my relationship became strained after this… She barely contacted me after she moved out… and the times I would go and meet her… She was always hungover or on a come down… No matter how many times, she promised me that she was going to get clean soon, I’d always find her fucked out of her mind so I distanced myself from her… Somehow, straight after college, I managed to find a decent job and life was going well for me… and then one day…

_“I can’t believe it, I managed to land a job, just a few weeks after graduating! I can save up enough for university! Although… the boss seems like an asshole…” Ari gushed to herself, reading the acceptance email she received a few moments earlier. She was feeling proud of herself, all that hard work really paid off and if she worked just a tad bit harder, she could finally pursue her dreams._

_Sudden rapping on her door, caught her attention. Befuddled, that someone was knocking this late at night, she cautiously opened her front door, eyes widening_

_“Kiko-Nee? What are you doing here?” She asked, staring at her bewildered older sister. Kiko made her way inside and Ari immediately noticed how pale and sickly she looked. It was unusual for her usually easy-going laidback sister to look so pensive. She put a hand on Kiko’s shoulder_

_“Kiko…? What’s wrong?”_

_Kiko bit her lip, before she rubbed her exhausted face, looking at Ari_

_“I’m pregnant”_

“When Kiko told me she was pregnant, I became concerned… I knew about her drug problem and I was worried that harm would come to the baby inside her… So, I forced her to move in with me, you know to make sure, she was clean during her pregnancy, but I ended up financially supporting us. She never told me who Toyo’s father was, but I know that she probably had no idea… I mean, I wasn’t stupid… I knew Kiko was still prostituting herself, in order to afford her addiction, being pregnant was a literal bump in her lifestyle…”

Sugawara’s hand rubbed her shoulder, as she explained,

“How did she manage to stay clean during her pregnancy? Wasn’t it difficult for her?”

Ari nodded,

“Oh yeah… It was probably the most difficult year of our lives, but I gave it my all to make sure she became a functioning adult to take care of the baby. In the beginning, she was quite aggressive… One night, it was so bad, she threatened to harm herself and the baby inside her, if I didn’t let her indulge that night…

_“Kiko, put it down now!” Ari yelled at her, but Kiko’s hand shook holding the knife against her_

_“Just let me take one bump! Please Ari, I need it! I-I can’t function without it. Stop being a bitch!” She screamed back. Ari felt anger build up inside of her,_

_“You’re pregnant Kiko, don't you understand that? Do you not feel anything for your baby!? It’s going to be hard; this is just you withdrawing very badly… You can do it Kiko, just give me the knife… Please…” She said cautiously, extending her hand. Kiko bit her lip, before she shook her head, pointing the knife at her stomach_

_“I don’t want this child… It will be better for everyone if we just died!”_

_“NO!” Ari screamed, launching herself at Kiko, slapping the night from her hands, in fury Kiko pushed Ari hard, making her scream in pain when she fell and her back collied into the glass table, feeling a sharp, painful jab in her side. Kiko gasped,_

_“Ari! Fuck!”_

_Rushing to the younger woman, where blood began pouring from her back. Kiko’s eyes weld up in tears,_

_“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I promise you; I don't need the drugs. I’ll get better, I swear!” She cried_

“…It was a struggle and I ended up getting hurt because she pushed me onto the table, breaking it and cutting up my back… That woke her up and she cried so much that she swore she would never do it again. And she didn’t... She became clean, it was very difficult, but she endured it and somehow, she started gaining maternal instincts. I had hope… When Toyo was born, she lived with me for a few months before we found her a place to live. She moved out, saying she got a job and I let her be…”

Sugawara began rocking the swing under them and she closed her eyes for a few moments,

“So… Why did Toyo-kun say, you took him away?”

Opening her eyes, she bit her lip and Sugawara realised that he needed to prepare for the worst… She bent down to drink more of her beer, letting out a sigh, before she looked at him

“Kiko and I… we strayed apart again, after she moved out. I couldn't afford the idea of university, since my savings went towards taking care of Kiko. Even after she moved out, I still helped her by giving her money every month. She was doing okay in the beginning but after Toyo turned three, I began suspecting her of using again. She refused to let me come over, always saying she was ‘working’ and that she was fine… I trusted her…” Ari went quiet for a minute, taking a deep breath,

“…then after Toyo turned four, I wanted to surprise him with some presents. So, I decided to drop by on a surprise visit…”

_Ari smiled, holding the giftbags in her hands_

_“Toyo’s gonna love these ranger toys! I can’t wait to see his sweet little face” She chuckled, unlocking Kiko’s door with her spare key. The moment Ari walked in, she froze when she saw mens shoes in the entrance way… Immediately, the smell of cigarettes filled the air and Ari was feeling nauseated… She could hear the television buzzing from the other room and a few noises… Putting the bags down, she slowly walked into the room and she gasped, her eyes landing on the back of a man’s head as he lay back on the couch, groaning. She suddenly spotted her sister’s head between his legs and Ari almost passed out._

_“What are you doing!?” She screeched, and the man loosened his grip on the back of Kiko’s head, she lifted her head from between his legs and he quickly stammered an apology, standing up and pulling his pants on in lightning speed, rushing past the women_

_“Ari! What are you doing here?” She slurred and Ari was frozen in shock, her eyes landing on Kiko’s table where she drugs were laid out, scattered amongst cigarette butts, money and empty beer cans. But what made Ari see red, was when she realised Toyo was innocently sitting in front of the television, he now turned to look quietly back at his aunt._

Tears poured down from Ari’s eyes and she began sobbing,

“I-I…” Her voice shook,

“S-She… did those things while Toyo was in the s-same room… She had all those drugs out there… He could’ve accidently taken them… I just… How could she do those things in front of him? What if that man was a p-paedophile? Who knows, how many guys she had coming to her flat… Anything could’ve happened to Toyo… I couldn’t let him go through that… A life like that… So, I just grabbed him and took him home with me… He didn’t understand what was going on and he was so frightened… Kiko was out of her mind, she couldn't even stand up to chase after me… Toyo hates me because she d-died, a few months later from an overdose but… he thinks it’s my f-fault…”

She cried hard and Sugawara hugged her tightly, pulling her against him. She couldn't stop crying, she felt so overwhelmed. Reliving that awful night, hit her hard. Sugawara felt his own eyes prick with tears, but he didn’t loosen his grip on her. She turned to hug him back, hands scrunching the back of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. He didn’t think twice, his lips kissing the top of her head, telling her it was okay

“It’s not your fault Ari… If I was in your place, I would have done exactly the same thing… You did the right thing, you protected Toyo-kun. He’s too young to understand that now, he’s just a child… Do not blame yourself for her death, that wasn’t because of you. You did what was best for him and you’re still working your hardest for him as well. If anything, you’re amazing…” He muttered, his fingers brushing the tears from her eyes. She calmed herself, her bottom lip jutting out slightly, but he quietly pressed his forehead against hers

“You’re not alone Ari… I’m here, I promise you. Every time you think you’re a failure to Toyo, I’ll be here to remind you that you aren’t. You’re strong, hardworking, beautiful and the best role model for Toyo…”

His thumbs brushed her cheeks, both of them stared into each other’s eyes

“Koushi…” She whispered “You really are the kindest person, I’ve ever met…”

She wasn’t sure what happened, but her own hand cupped his soft face, her thumb finally brushing over the small mole under his eye. Her heart was beating fast when she caught him gazing at her lips, she couldn’t help but bring her face closer. Sugawara felt his own eyes closing, before he took the plunge and kissed her hard. She moaned lightly, fisting his shirt before he kissed her harder. Sugawara’s lips tasted so sweet, she could taste the light taste of beer lingering on his lips, she wanted more.

Sugawara took note of her pebbled nipples brushing against his chest when he pulled her in closer. His tongue lightly brushed against her bottom lip, making her eyes widened. Pulling away, Ari felt her face heat up, her hand still holding onto his shirt, but she turned her head to the side

“This is wrong…” She whispered but Sugawara gently gripping her chin, making her look back at him

“Is it…?” He asked and she felt reluctant

“I… don’t know… I haven’t… been with someone in a long time…” She whispered and he stroked her face softly

“Me too, but I’m ready to try opening up again… What about you?” He whispered

Ari wasn’t sure how to respond at this moment, but she definitely knew, she wanted to kiss him again. She pulled him closer to kiss him again, slower than before and this time, she felt that familiar spark in her heart. Parting away from him, she gazed into his eyes, a blush forming on her face

“I think… I’m ready too…”


	5. Chapter 5: Two Months (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I felt like writing smut... My job begins from tomorrow so Ill be quite busy now... Im hoping to continue updating once a week. Fingers crossed. I know this book is a little more boring compared to the others but Im trying to figure out Sugawara's personality, its kind of tough thinking of so many storylines... Im almost finished with my Tendou NSFW book, so Ive got a lot of feels rn

**Chapter 5**

Sugawara held her hand tightly, pulling her back inside the house. She bit her lip, heart pacing when he pulled her past the makeshift sofa bed, up the stairs towards his room. This was wrong… She shouldn’t be doing something like this with Toyo’s sensei but… she hadn’t felt this excitement fill her body in a very long time. She focused on his back as he climbed the stairs, shoulders looking broader than before. Sugawara turned to look at her, giving her a reassuring smile but he quickly pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Soft pants were heard in the darkness of Sugawara’s bedroom. Ari found herself pushed against his bedroom door, lips pressing against her neck. She let out a moan when he sucked a particular spot even harder. Sugawara quickly detached from her neck to ghost his lips up to her ear, hushing her

“Ari-chan, don’t be too loud… He might wake up…” He whispered and she nodded, biting her lips to stifle her moans. Sugawara’s own face was flushed, eyes lidded, going back to suckle on her neck, she quivered when his hands began palming her breasts over her shirt. She bit her lip harder to hold in her moan when his thumbs began circling her nipples in a fluid motion.

Her head titled back, and his name slipped out, as a breathless whisper and Sugawara didn’t give her second before he kissed her hard. He pinched her nipple, making her gasp but he was quick to slip his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers. Their pants became quick, she found her hands trailing under his shirt and he hissed from the coldness of her fingers as they felt up his front. Pulling back, they both stared at each other. He found her so captivating, she was still trembling against his door, his hands began warming up her sides, rubbing them ever so gently letting her sigh in content. Sugawara’s fingers slipped into the hem of the sweats she was wearing, eyes glancing back at her.

“Can I…?” He asked and she nodded, it had been so long since she slept with someone. She needed it, right now. She would think of the consequences later. He dropped to his knees, hands pulling her pyjamas down and she felt goosebumps raise from the chill in the air. Sugawara’s hands rubbed the cold skin of her legs, warming them under his palms, fingers sinking into the smooth flesh of her thighs

“You’ve got such beautiful legs…” He whispered and she held a fist against her lips, fingers biting down when he lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder before he slowly began peppering kisses on her thighs, teeth nipping certain parts and she quivered when his mouth focused on her inner thighs. She could feel the wetness begin to form while he focused on worshipping her thighs.

“Koushi… please…” She moaned and he looked up at her, his hands sliding up her body when he stood up, she grabbed his shirt, pulling it off him quickly. Ari was starting to feel a little shy now, his body was perfect, every single inch of it…

Sugawara’s body was toned, she kind of didn’t expect it due to the clothes he wore, but he looked far more masculine than before. Embarrassed she turned to crawl onto his bed, but Sugawara grabbed her wrist, making her look at him in confusion. He had a blush on his face,

“S-Sorry but my bed… creaks… It might wake Toyo up…” He said embarrassed and she blushed too, standing straight

“Oh…”

She was at a loss as to what to do but Sugawara chuckled, grabbing his duvet off the bed, chucking it onto the floor before he threw his pillows on top of it too.

“Koushi, what are you- Oh!” She gasped when he dropped to the floor, grabbing her wrist and pulled her down against him on top of the makeshift bed

“Improvising…” He whispered, grabbing the back of her head and pushing his lips against hers. There was one thing Ari was sure about, the real Sugawara was a million times better than her daydreams… She relished in the taste of his lips and tongue, their lips smacked gently, and she found his hand, sneaking under her shirt to cup her breast, rolling her nipple under his thumb again. She mewled, her lower body pressed against his and she felt his clothed erection rub against her panties. Hooking her leg over his side, she scooted closer, grinding into him and Sugawara groaned,

“Shit…”

His other hand cupped her ass, pushing her hips harder against him

“You’re really wet…” He muttered and she felt embarrassed, ducking her head into his neck

“I-it’s been a long time since I’ve had sex… I’m just a little excited” She whispered, and Sugawara bit his lip, his erection was painful straining against his sweats

“A-Ari, I can’t wait any longer…” He groaned, grinded his cock against her and she quivered,

“Condom?” She asked and he nodded, pointing to the desk above her

“Second drawer…”

Ari turned on her hands and knees, pulling his drawer open to shuffle for his condoms. Sugawara eyed her ass, presenting itself to him. He was tempted to squeeze the soft globes between his fingers, but he resisted, pulling his sweats down instead. Her shirt rolled up and he caught a glimpse of her scar.

“Ah, I found them!” Ari whispered in triumph, but her breath hitched when he wrapped his arms around her front, kissing her neck again

“K-Koushi” She gasped but he hooked his fingers under the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her. She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder when his fingers tweaked and pulled her nipples

“They’re so hard… Are you cold?” He asked her, flicking them and making her almost cry out and she squirmed in his arms. Sugawara chuckled, nipping her ear

“Relax… Ill warm you up” He purred, pushing her to fall against the duvet before he dove on top of her his lips kissing all over her breasts. Her legs moved against the duvet when his tongue rolled against her nipple and she moaned, clutching the back of his head. He kept his attention solely on her breasts, giving them tender love and care. He didn’t give her time to think before he pulled her top off, leaving her bare against him. Sugawara sat with his back against the side of his bed, his hands cupped her ass to position her over his erection. She stood on her knees and almost caved when his hand cupped her wet mound

“Agh! Koushi!” She mewled quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck, panting and hiding her face from his view. Sugawara’s heart was racing, he stroked her through her panties slowly before his fingers hooked into them, shoving them to the side. She almost let out a loud moan, having to bite her lip when he pushed his fingers through her slit. Her hips gyrated with his hand, Sugawara looked up to gaze at her face which was twisted in pleasure, the sudden chill in the room dissipated, it felt hot…

He pulled his fingers away from her pussy, making her whine slightly from the loss of touch but he muttered an apology kissing her softly before he pulled his boxers off.

“Sorry love, I had to prep you a little…”

Ari’s face flushed looking at his cock, of course a man like Sugawara was well kempt down there, it kind of made her relieved. She bit her lip, watching him roll the condom along his length, she was about to nestle herself on top of him, ready to sink down on his cock but he stopped her

“Wait… Do you mind if we change positions?” He asked and she raised a brow, blushing lightly

“How do you want me?” She asked and he flushed, feeling all the blood rush to his cock, as it twitched madly. He pushed her on her hands and knees, and she felt shy, hugging the pillow in front of her, when she felt his hands slowly travel up and down her back, his cock pressing against her slick folds.

Sugawara’s fingers lightly followed the scar that travelled diagonally against her back and she shuddered, turning her head back to look at him

“I'm sorry… I forgot about that scar… It’s unsightly, I can turn aroun-”

Sugawara silenced her by bending down to kiss along it softly, his thumbs rubbing her sides

“It’s not unsightly…”

She shivered when his pointer finger trailed down the middle of her back, she bit her lip, turning around to face him, extending her hands out

“I-I’m sorry but I want to see your face… Is that okay?” She asked and he caressed her cheek, nodding before he leaned forward to kiss

“It’s more than okay…” He whispered before he held his cock, rubbing it against her folds and she gasped, feeling his latex tip prod against her dripping hole

“You’re beautiful Ari…” He whispered and she wrapped her arms around his neck when he pushed into her. She gave it her all not to scream or moan in pleasure, Sugawara groaned, hooking her knees to wrap them around his lower back before he kissed her hard, swallowing her moans as he thrusted into her.

“Koushi! Ngh! It feels so good… It’s been so long…” She sighed in euphoria and he chuckled, thrusting harder

“Same… You’re swallowing my cock… I don't think I'm gonna last long…” He groaned and she moved her hips to follow his rhythm

“Me too…” She mewled; Sugawara’s fingers trailed down her front to swirl her slippery clit between his fingers making her throw her head back, but he kissed her before she could utter a noise. His cock pistoned into her harder and she tightened her grip around his waist with her legs. Their tongues intertwined and Sugawara pinned her hips into the floor, grinding into her hand and they both moaned when he felt her clamp onto him, her pussy squeezing his cock hard and he hissed, feeling his orgasm approach, she moaned feeling the throbbing intensify before she released, moaning when she came undone around his dick.

Sugawara rolled off her, laying down next to her as they both tried catch their breath. She wasn’t sure what to say at this point. Now that the sexual tension between them was solved, she hadn’t really thought of the after math. Sugawara turned his face to look at her,

“Usually, … I’m a little more talkative when I’m courting a woman but… I didn’t want to risk waking Toyo up… I’m sorry that our first time ended up being on the floor… I promise you, next time will be totally different” He said, and she raised her brow, feeling her heart flutter

“Next time…?”

Sugawara didn’t say anything, he stood up before he bent down to scoop her in his arms, dropping her into his bed and pulling the duvet on top of them. He had a blush on his face as he fiddled with a lock of her hair

“I know I’ve gotten the order mixed up… but I like you Ari-chan, I want to get to know you more… Would you consider possibly dating me?”

Ari froze, she was expecting this to be a one-night stand… She didn’t realise Sugawara had actually taken a liking to her, she genuinely assumed he pitied her and was taking advantage of her situation… She sat up, fiddling with her fingers

“Koushi… I don’t know… Isn’t it too soon? Toyo really looks up to you and if we break up, it could be bad for him… I don't want him to lose the only other connection he has to a friend and role model…” She started and he sat up too, holding her hands

“Ari, we’re adults, alright… How can you decide if this relationship won’t work out before it even started? I promise you; I won’t let it interfere with Toyo’s life. What if we keep it a secret for now?” Sugawara held out a peace sign

“Two months…” He began “What if we secret dated for two months and then you can decide whether you think it’ll work out or not…?”

She thought for a few moments, a seriously good looking, humble man was interested in her… She wasn’t going to be stupid and reject him instantly. He seemed to make a reasonable demand here

“…and how are we going to go out on dates when the only other person who takes care of Toyo aside from me, is you…?”

Sugawara grinned, pulling her closer to him

“Daichi.”

“Daichi?” She asked, and he chuckled

“Toyo likes him and he’s a police officer, he’s gonna be in safe hands, I promise… When there’s a will, there’s a way!”

She but her lip, Sugawara was adamant about this, its kind of made her feel warm and happy on the inside, to be wanted by someone after so long. Plus, he was a positive influence on Toyo... She did enjoy spending the day with them today, she hadn’t seen Toyo laugh and talk that much before, he even let her hug him when feeding the goat. She didn’t understand why she was being unreasonable with Sugawara but maybe the last time she was in a relationship, the way it ended left her broken. She was too scared to let herself feel again… Sugawara would eventually get bored of her too, so she’d let him get her out of his system in the next two months

“Alright, I’ll go out with you…” She raised two fingers

“You’ve got two months to change my mind” She said.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepovers

**Chapter 6**

“Toyo, are you ready?” Ari called as she waited by the front door. It was a dreaded Monday morning, where she had to force herself to be a normal functioning member of society. However, today was different for the young woman. She woke up, happy. She didn’t groan when her alarm went off, she found herself humming a tune whilst getting ready for the day before her mood became increasingly better, preparing Toyo’s bento. 

Toyo quietly treaded towards her, clutching his school bag. Ari smiled at the young child,

“Good morning!” She sang, making Toyo flush and look at his shoes. She sighed, turning to the stand behind her, grabbing his bento, handing it to him.

“Here you go Toyo, I put your favourite in here today…” She bent down closer to him, a cheeky look on her face before she beckoned him to come closer, a hand cupping the side of her face.

“…there’s also dessert…” She whispered, making the boy’s eyes widen and sparkle, she chuckled

“That’s right… I’ve put a box of pocky in here. I hope you enjoy it!” She stood up, grinning before she turned to unlock the front door

“A…arigato…” Toyo mumbled

Ari froze for a second, a little shocked, wondering if she imagined that. Turning her head, she eyed Toyo who was busy, looking at the packed bento in his hands, eyes filled with excitement.

Maybe it was from being in a state of shock, but a sudden laugh left her lips and she cupped her mouth, startling both of them.

“I-I’m sorry, I- Hehe!” She covered her mouth again, trying not to shake from how hard she was holding in her laughs, but her eyes welled in tears and she burst out laughing

“I-I’m sorry To-Toyo...!” Her voice shook as she laughed, “…I-I’m just feeling really happy right now!”

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath, composing herself, turning to him one more time

“After you” She ushered to the open door and he gave her a confused look, making his way outside. The walk towards the school was quiet, Ari wasn’t sure whether she should force a conversation out of her nephew, or just let him be. Hearing him express his gratitude to her, even if it was just one word… It lifted her entire morning even more… Somehow, after meeting Sugawara, her life was slowly changing, she felt it.

She felt her heart skip a tiny little beat, remembering Saturday night… It was clearly obvious that both of them had been sexually deprived, letting their lust get the better of them. She felt guilty, hiding this newfound relationship from everyone, especially Toyo… but she couldn’t risk it. If Sugawara and she fell out, her relationship with Toyo would be affected. There was a feeling of unsettlement inside her. As much as she wanted to have someone by her side, her life was now dedicated to Toyo. Whoever got involved with her, would also have to be involved with Toyo.

In a sense, Sugawara being Toyo’s sensei was a great aspect but… she already knew Toyo preferred his sensei over her, if their relationship got messy, then all the progress she was making with Toyo, would get lost and they’d go back to square 1.

_“Ari, we’re adults, alright… How can you decide if this relationship won’t work out before it even started? I promise you; I won’t let it interfere with Toyo’s life. What if we keep it a secret for now?” Sugawara held out a peace sign_

Ari snapped from her thoughts when a chained dog began barking at them. She noticed Toyo freezing, legs shaking slightly. He was too afraid of passing the rowdy little dog, feeling amused, she cleared her throat, extending her hand

“Here… I promise he won’t hurt you! Will you trust me?” She asked, making Toyo bite his lip before he nodded and reached to grab her hand, she squeezed it tenderly, taking a deep breath

“Alright… on the count of 3, we are gonna run right past the doggy!”

Steadily counting, she gave him a firm nod as they dashed past the barking animal towards the lamp post ahead. Stopping to catch their breaths, she caught Toyo looking at her. She cocked her head, a smile forming on her face before they both began giggling. She ruffled Toyo’s head,

“Attaboy Toyo! You ran super-fast, like Sonic!” She chuckled and he pouted,

“What’s…Sonkic?” he asked, furrowing his brows. Her eyes widened

‘Oh my god… He’s talking to me!!!’ 

She chuckled, stretching

“…you don’t know who _Sonic_ is?” She asked, feigning shock when he shook his head

“No…”

She extended her hand, letting him hold on to her as they continued their route, she decided to take this rare moment to use her luck and carry on the conversation

“Kiddo… Get ready for a lazy weekend, you’re gonna love it. It’s about a blue hedgehog…” **(AN: Ive never seen Sonic lmao, but im stuck in traffic and Sonic was the first thing that came to mind while writing this chapter…)**

Toyo gasped, looking at her

“But hedgehogs are blue!”

She laughed, shaking her head

“This one is… and he’s the fastest creature on the planet…” As they made their way to school, the morning ended up being very pleasant. She explained the cartoon to Toyo, who was now quite eager to watch it with her. Giving his opinion on what movie snacks they had to have while binging.

“Can sensei come and watch Sonic with us? Please?” He asked when they reached the school gates. She flushed a little, picturing the three of them huddled on her couch, watching a cartoon she hadn’t seen in years on her little television.

Toyo tugged her hand, shaking her from her little daydream

“Oh… I-I’ll ask him…”

Her cheeks were warm, eyes wandering to see if she could catch a glimpse of her ‘secret’ beau. Toyo let go of her hand, looking behind her

“Sensei!!!” He cheered, rushing past her. She immediately felt the butterflies in her belly, heart racing when she stood straight, turning around. Sugawara was laughing when he students eagerly gathered by his legs, beaming good morning wishes. Ari took note of the mothers who also rushed to gush greetings to the handsome young teacher, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. She leaned back against the school gate, an amused smile on her face when she watched Sugawara awkwardly and politely avoid the advances of one of the student’s grandmothers.

He locked eyes with her, a sheepish chuckle leaving his lips when she shyly waved to him. He excused himself, making his way towards her

“Good morning, _sensei”_ She teased, and he flushed, it sounded sexy slipping from her lips.

“Good morning, Miss Shiyo… You look pretty…” His eyes slowly trailed up and down her form, licking his lower lip slowly, making her blush, when mischievousness swam in his eyes. He leaned a little closer

“…sexy…” He murmured and she swallowed, turning her head away

“We’re at school sensei… There’s kids around…”

He laughed, going back to his usual sweet demeanour 

“Sorry _Miss_ Shiyo, I’m just in a good mood because I had a really _really_ great weekend” Suga’s lips curled into a smile, sharing a sly glance at her, making her heart race and ear’s burn red.

Before she could say anything, Toyo came rushing from his group of friends to the couple

“It’s time to go inside, sensei!” 

He tugged on the older man’s sleeve, pulling him along.

Sugawara laughed, giving her an apologetic look but Ari just grinned, waving him goodbye. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, gesturing towards it, making her lift a brow. Ari chuckled, feeling even happier as she made her way to work. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she hummed, pulling it out

**Sugawara Sensei: I hope you have a wonderful day, after seeing you, I know I will**

She giggled at the ugly sticker icon he sent after, sending him a flirty reply before she put her phone away. A sigh of bliss left her lips, she was starting to feel like the old Ari again

*

Ari had a pep in her step all day, she found herself daydreaming in her work booth about yesterday morning, the day after her ‘sleepover’ with Sugawara.

_Her brows furrowed as she found herself waking up slowly. Light was streaming into the unfamiliar bedroom she was in; she blinked a few times trying to register what happened. Slowly, memories of last night flooded into her mind as she was well aware of the sheets clinging to her bare front. She shivered when she felt fingers slowly dance down her bare back, clearly roaming down the expanse of her scar, trailing it back and forth, making goosebumps raise on her skin._

_Ari gasped when his soft voice muttered a gentle_

_“Good morning”_

_She felt her cheeks flush, she was too shy to face him but then again, she was curious to see his morning after face. Turning around, covered her front with the blankets, shyly gazing at him. Sugawara was resting on his side; his front was entirely bare, but her vision was obstructed from the duvet rudely covering his waist._

_“Morning…” She muttered, returning a shy smile. His hand began caressing her arm, before he began playing with her hair, he was gazing so intently as her face, she began feeling a little insecure. She wasn’t sure what she looked like in the morning, hoping he wasn’t getting turned off, feeling her cheeks heat up_

_“what…?”_

_He hummed, letting a warm smile grow_

_“Nothing… I was just thinking… I’ve never seen a person look so beautiful when they wake up…”_

_Her heart sped up and she felt the butterflies in her stomach, he was pretty sensual, without even trying…_

_“Huh? That’s weird, I was thinking the same thing…” She whispered and it was his turn to feel mushy. He caught sight of the duvet slipping slighty, teasingly exposing her breast. She gasped when he rolled on top of her, hands cupping her breasts_

_“K-Koushi!” She said startled but he bit his lip, hands playing with her breasts_

_“Sorry Ari-chan, I can’t control myself when you say cute shit like that…” He purred and she playfully swatted him, trying to ignore his fingers teasing her nipples_

_“It’s early and Toyo could walk in! I’ve gotta slip out before he sees and starts asking questions” She reasoned and Sugawara sighed, releasing her breasts, a sad little pout on his face_

_“Fine…”_

_She giggled when he got off her, as she slipped out of bed. Feeling embarrassed, she turned to him_

_“D-don’t look… it was dark last night… now its super bright in here…”_

_Sugawara chuckled, shaking his head teasingly_

_“I would but… I won’t…”_

_She turned away to gather her clothes, feeling his eyes burrow onto her as she hastily changed into her borrowed clothes, she opened his bedroom door, peeking before she tried slipping out_

_“I can’t wait for our next sleepover…” Sugawara teased, and she blushed, sneaking out_

‘I can’t wait for the next sleepover…’ She thought, before she flushed, catching herself when her office phone rang, embarrassed she picked up the call and went back to work, trying to push the growing desire for her secret lover to the back of her mind. However, she kept thinking about the next sleepover…

Sugawara admitted he couldn't bring his true potential that night because they were afraid, they’d wake up and scar Toyo for life… She hadn’t been her true self either. She wasn’t shy when it came to sex, not at all. During her college years, she was like any other student, she had her fair share of hook ups, with each one, she became more confident. Plus, being in a two-year relationship with Kazue, she became very comfortable with herself.

Kazue had his moments, but he wasn’t a gentle or rough lover, he left her satisfied but there was always something that felt missing… She couldn't judge Sugawara from one night… he seemed like a gentle lover. She could picture him being extremely romantic and sensual. If he could, she would think he was the, scatter rose petals and light candles for her, type of guy.

Today was a fortunate day where she wasn’t asked to work overtime, she hummed making her way to Toyo’s school, just in time for students exiting the school gate. Her eyes scattered around, before she spotted Toyo chatting excitedly with another boy. Smiling, she made her way to them, but she stopped when she noticed Sugawara, who was laughing and chatting with another woman. An elegant woman to boot… She bit her lip when he locked eyes with her, a grin on his face as he called her over. Startled, she awkwardly walked towards them

“Hello” She slipped and Suga smiled, turning the other woman

“Shiyo-san, this is Imai-san, she is Naoki-kun’s mother. Naoki and Toyo have become bestfriends, as you can see” He gestured to the two boys, who were still chattering happily. Imai-san bowed and Ari caught glimpse of her wedding ring, feeling sudden relief as she smiled bowing back

“It’s lovely to meet you Imai-san, I’m happy to see Toyo and Naoki-kun get along!”

Imai-san chuckled before turning to Sugawara

“I’m glad Sugawara sensei managed to introduce you to me, Naoki has been hyped up about Toyo-kun all week, so I had been wanting to meet you… Actually, there’s something I would like to ask…” Imai started, and Ari felt a little alert, Sugawara stepped in

“It’s Naoki-kun’s birthday on Saturday…” He started and Imai nodded,

“Yes, he’s been super excited about having Toyo-kun over on Friday night, before his birthday party. I was hoping to get your permission, it’s understandable if you won’t be comfortable”

Both Sugawara and her locked eyes for a split second, blushes on their faces as she thought for a second. Their next ‘sleepover’ might have come really unexpected but how convenient… Its like they both knew what each other was thinking, clearling her throat awkwardly, Ari smiled shaking her head

“Not at all, I think it’d be great for Toyo to have a sleepover with Naoki-kun! It’s his birthday after all!”

Imai laughed, pulling her phone out

“Great! Let’s exchange contact details”

Sugawara grinned, calling out to the boys

“Naoki-kun, Toyo-kun’s aunty has agreed to the sleepover, isn’t that great!?”

Both boys let out cheers before they ran to the adults, Naoki and Toyo both hugging Ari’s legs, startling her and they gushed out appreciations. Ari felt like crying at this moment, but she composed herself, quickly bending to hug them (especially Toyo) back. Sugawara smiled, feeling his heart warm at the scene. She looked so happy in this moment, he wanted her to stay like that forever. Imai and Naoki bid their farewells while Ari and Sugawara walked out of the school gates, Toyo was busy humming as he walked ahead of them, clearly excited about his first sleepover. Sugawara eyed her as she calmy gazed at Toyo

“So…” He began and she raised a brow, turning to look at him. He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck

“Do you have any plans on Friday night?” He asked, looking at her. She blushed too, but she kept her composure,

“I might have company over…” She started and his shoulders drooped

“Oh…”

She held a cheeky grin, leaning closer to him as they walked

“That is… if he takes me out for dinner first…” She hinted, winking at him. Sugawara’s heart raced a little and he had to control himself, before he got aroused. She was a cheeky one

“Then, would you like to grab dinner with me, after work?” He grinned and she giggled, pretending to think for a minute

“Dinner sounds great”

He licked his lips, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes when they reached the road they parted at. Toyo was still immersed in his own little world before he turned to look at Ari, leaning closer, pretending to fix her scarf

“Breakfast after, sounds even better…” He whispered, making her breath hitch when he pulled away

“Bye bye Toyo-kun, I’ll see you and…” His eyes locked with hers, she was well aware of the budding lust circling in his hazel hues

“ _Miss Shiyo_ later…” He purred, before walking away. Ari was still frozen, the way his voice dropped,

It almost made her panties drop too… **(AN: *sips tea*)**

Toyo began tugging her arm, dragging her down the road, all she found herself doing at that moment, was praying to Kami-sama to let the week go by fast.


	7. Chapter 7: What A Tease (NSFW)

**Chapter 7**

“Alright Toyo, we have to pick Naoki-kun a gift… Since you know him best, you get to pick” Ari said as she let Toyo’s eyes wander in delight at the plethora of toys surrounding him. It was the day before the sleepover, Ari and Toyo made plans to spend the remainder of their evening in the shopping district, searching for the perfect birthday present for his new bestfriend.

With a thoughtful face, Toyo examined the aisle of toys. Ari smiled, traipsing behind him as she scanned around as well.

‘Maybe I should buy some board games for us too…’

Shrugging she tossed a few boxes into her cart as Toyo was rushing back and forth, panting in distress

“Chill out Toyo, we’ll find something! I have an idea, if you’re willing to listen?”

Toyo stopped, turning back to her

“What?”

She smiled,

“So… let’s buy Naoki-kun a gift for tomorrow, I’ll bring that present with me when I come to his party… So how about for your sleepover, we buy the first season of Sonic. You guys can have a movie night! He will be double surprised!”

Toyo beamed, jumping up and down

“Yeah! Yeah! Let’s do it! I think I know what gift to get Naoki-kun!”

He dashed to the end of the aisle, before running back to her, holding up a green Ranger action figure. She raised a brow,

“This?”

He nodded,

“Mhmm, Naoki-kun loves The Rangers! Specially the green one…”

Ari smiled, ruffling his hair

“Now that’s a well thought out gift! Come on, let’s go pay!”

She hummed walking along, until Toyo muttered,

“Um… Ari-Nee…”

She stopped, looking back at him, fiddling with his fingers

“Toyo?”

He had a little blush on his face, clutching a red Ranger action figure

“…The green and red rangers are best friends… So…” He hinted.

She eyed the box in his arms, feeling her heart warm, she smiled

“I’ll buy it for you…” His eyes beamed but she held out a finger

“On one condition!”

He eyed her suspiciously,

“…What…?”

She smirked, extending her arms

“A hug!” She sang, Toyo grimaced and she put her hands on her hips

“I’m kidding… You don't have too”

Sighing, she turned to walk out of the aisle, but Toyo was quick to wrap his arms around her legs, almost making her lose her balance.

“Toyo!?”

He kept quiet, hugging her legs before he pulled away, with a flaming face, she giggled, squeezing his cheek

“Y’know… I was gonna buy it for you, even if you didn’t hug me…”

Toyo hugged his toy, walking past her

“Yeah… I know…”

She was speechless, watching him walk to the cashier, putting a hand on her chest

“Tsundere…” She whispered

That evening, Ari and Toyo found themselves boding during their excursion around the district, he was beaming at the toys she was carrying, a pep in his step as he thought of Naoki’s reaction to his presents. His aunt even treated him to brand new pyjamas, a toothbrush set and snacks for his sleepover!

Toyo gazed at his aunty, as she chirpily scrolled through her phone. He felt a merge of mixed emotions but somewhere in his mind, he found himself thinking

‘She’s not so bad…’

Ari was trying to bite back a grin on her face, Sugawara was planning on taking her out to a nice bar. It was going to be so nice to finally have a proper date with a man. As Toyo gushed over his sleepover… she found herself doing the same.

At least she hoped to be ‘gushing’ by the end of tomorrow night.

It was obvious, their date was going to end in sex, no matter what. They both wanted it and they weren’t afraid of showing it. As they met throughout this week, no matter how brief it was… The sexual tension between them was building…

‘I should wear something sexier… I was wearing granny panties, the first time we did it…’

She inwardly groaned, feeling a surge of embarrassment, cursing at herself. Nodding to herself, she called Toyo along as they wandered, until her eyes finally hit a familiar shop she used to frequent when she was younger

“Let’s go, Toyo!”

Grabbing his hand, she marched towards the shop, but Toyo’s face burst red when he eyed the lingerie-clad mannequins displayed in the windows, his face twisting in disgust

“Ewww! I’m not going in there!”

He yanked his hand away and she gripped it, sighing

“Eh!? I can’t leave you outside! I’ll be quick, I promise!”

Toyo furiously shook his head,

“Gross! I don't wanna!” He argued, and she bit her lip.

“Please Toyo! 5 minutes! That’s all!”

He shook his head again, sitting on a bench in front of the shop, folding his arms

“I’ll wait here!”

Ari held in a sigh… She didn’t want to leave him outside… Ultimately giving up, she decided she would just rummage through her old lingerie at home. Turning to leave, she froze, the last person she expected to bump into, faced her

“Sensei!” Toyo exclaimed

She flushed, and Toyo cheered, dashing to Sugawara, who laughed

“Fancy seeing you guys here! Are you getting a gift for Naoki-kun?” He asked and Toyo nodded,

“Mhmm! I got him a Ranger! Are you buying him a present too!?” Toyo asked and Sugawara smiled at Ari, nodding

“Yeah, I’m still searching. What about you guys, heading home?” He asked, but before Ari could answer, Toyo frowned,

“I wanna go home but Ari-Nee’s making me go into the girl’s shop! I don't wanna!” He frowned, pointing at the lingerie shop behind her, showing his sensei. Ari felt her face burst a flame as Sugawara’s eyes widened for a second, before he locked eyes with her.

She died at the smile growing on his face, licking his bottom lip

“Say Toyo-kun, while Ari-Nee does _her_ shopping, you can help me choose Naoki-kun a gift…”

Toy cheered and Sugawara cocked his head, giving her an innocent smile

“That is, if you don't mind Ari-chan”

Ari flushed, but she wasn’t going to let him throw her off.

“Alright sensei… I shouldn’t be too long…”

“Oh, no… _Please_ take your time.” Was all he said as Toyo looked between them confused before he pulled his toy out of the bag

“Look sensei, I got the red ranger! Isn’t he awesome!?”

Sugawara glanced down at the young boy, before he ruffled his hair

“It’s awesome indeed! In fact…” He locked eyes with the woman in front of him

“Red is one of my _favourite_ colours…”

Now she was left speechless as he flashed another innocent smile, grabbing Toyo’s hand, as they walked along the district

“Call me, when you’re done” He called out and she blushed, turning around and walking into the shop.

_What a tease…_

The long-awaited Friday night had finally arrived. Ari straightened herself out in front of her mirror, turning to check herself out in every angle. Since she didn’t need to pick up Toyo after school, courtesy of Naoki’s mother. She managed to deep clean her entire apartment, taking extra time to change her sheets. **(AN:** **✌.|•͡˘‿•͡˘|.** **✌)**

Ari even indulged in a little more luxurious self-care routine after work. Appreciating her figure in the simple black dress, nothing to over the top. Sure, she wanted to fuck Suga the moment they were alone, but she didn’t want to make it obvious

Checking the time on her phone, she inhaled.

‘It’s time to head out…’

She turned one more to glance at her ass in the tight dress,

‘No panty-lines’

Smirking to herself before she smacked her own ass, she was going to make his knees weak by the end of the night. Picking up her purse, Ari hummed as she walked out of the door. Sugawara insisted on picking her up, but she was confident in herself, she’d prefer making him wait a little, anticipating her arrival. Sure, she was a little rusty with dating but that didn’t mean, she had forgotten how to flirt 

Hugging her jacket closer to her form, she walked down the chilly streets, passing various groups of people. It was closer to 10pm, of course everyone would wanna be out on a Friday night, itching to let loose from their corporate slave routines. She bit her lip, containing her smirk when a group of college students tried chatting her up, but she dismissed them with a polite wave as she walked along. She felt a bit bad; they were meant to meet a little earlier than 10, but she wanted to extra care in grooming herself.

As she turned into a quiet street, the bar came into her view. There was light hustle busy around the entrance, somehow, she began to feel a little nervous. Sugawara was waiting inside for her… Ari felt her heart race ever so slightly. As she got closer to the doors, she could hear the music playing, coaxing her inside. Walking into the dimly lit room, her eyes scanned through various people around, before she saw him.

Sugawara was perched on a bar stool, idly checking his phone before he sipped his drink. Straightening herself out, she coolly walked towards his back. He was still engaged with his phone that she took the chance to gently glide her hand on his upper back as she made her appearance

“Sorry I’m late, hope you weren’t waiting too long…” She said, making sure to gaze into Suga’s honey-coloured eyes. Sugawara almost dropped his phone, a little startled but he composed himself, eyeing her cheeky little grin. Quickly standing up, he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinted pink before he shamelessly drank in her form

“Not at all… This is worth the wait…” He purred, making her freeze, face flushing.

‘Tease…’

Sugawara slid his hand on her lower back, squeezing her hip gently as he pulled her close, she bit her lip when he leaned down to her ear

“Shall we make our way to the table?”

He extended his arm towards her and she held in a giddy smile, locking arms with him as he guided her through the bar. Pulling her seat back for her, she settled in, Sugawara helped her pull her jacket off, placing it on the back of her chair. His hand gently touched her shoulder as he walked around her, making sure his fingers subtly caressed her skin. She was shyly gazing at Sugawara when he seated himself, a warm smile adorned on his face. Her cheeks warmed but she hoped it would be masked from the candle glowing between them. Smiling, she kept her chin up,

“Thanks for bringing me here, it’s nice to be on a night out. It’s been a while…” She started and he hummed,

“I wanted to try a change of setting… Something less… kid-oriented?” He said hesitantly, laughing. Ari giggled, glancing around the bar to avoid gazing at him. She was suddenly starting to feel shy, fiddling with her dress under the table,

“Me too, Koushi-kun… I missed the nightlife…”

Sugawara smiled,

“I haven’t gone out in ages either… The last time I was out, Mine-sensei tricked me into a blind date with her friend…”

Y/n giggled,

“and how’d that go…? I'm assuming, not very well since you’re on a date with me”

Sugawara sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his neck

“I told Mine-san it didn’t work out because I’m a schoolteacher, which was partly true but honestly… I think Mine-san seems to forget that she is older than me… So… my blind date was around Mine-san’s age…”

Ari couldn't hold in her giggles as she pictured Sugawara on his blind date. Mine-sensei must have been in her late 50s… So that meant, Sugawara’s blind date was almost three decades older than him. Sugawara sighed, crossing his arms as he watched her stifle her giggles. He felt butterflies in his stomach, almost mesmerised by her smile.

“So… how’d she react?”

Snapping from his thoughts, he glanced at Ari, who was still smiling. He wanted to see her smile all the time…

Clearing his throat, he looked to the side

“She was a little _too_ enthusiastic… At the end of our dinner… She almost threw me into the taxi with her but luckily, Daichi was patrolling nearby and kinda saved me…”

He blushed when she laughed, hiding her face behind the menu in her hands but he could see her shoulder’s trembling

“Oh, come on…”

“I’m sorry! But that’s hilarious!”

Sugawara chuckled, raising a brow

“I’m sure, you’ve had at least one bad date…”

Ari hummed, not even thinking twice

“Ofcourse, I don't think anything can ever top _that_ date…”

Sugawara leaned forward, listening intently

“Don’t leave me hanging… Spill…”

She chuckled,

“Some guy from my Business class in college, asked me out on a date to go see his band… Keep in mind, he asked me out the first day we met… so I didn’t really know much about him when I went to watch his gig… So…” She exhaled, pushing her hair behind her ear,

“I should have guessed… but… his band was awful… In the middle of their set… he was being booed off stage, my date grabs my hand and drags me onto the stage, in front of a spotlight as he tried to serenade me… It was really bad…” She groaned and Sugawara laughed,

“That’s not so bad!”

She put a hand up,

“Oh Koushi… I haven’t even gotten to the bad part yet…”

He let a chuckle,

“I’m listening…”

“The boos got louder, and for some reason, he thought I would kiss him in front of that crowd… So he tried to kiss me and I pushed him of me… I tried to walk off the stage… but he panicked, tried to stop me but he tripped on a wire and fell on top of me… He broke his front teeth and had a concussion, I fractured my ribs and ended up with a black eye…”

Sugawara was stunned but he laughed, feeling a bit bad

“I’m sorry for laughing but… that definitely beats my blind date… Shit… and he was on your course? Were you okay?” He asked and she held an amused grin,

“I spent the night in ER…”

Sugawara hissed,

“Oh…”

She hissed sarcastically,

“Oh… but the worst part was… I had to stay in a shared hospital room… with… my date…”

Sugawara was amused, definitely imagining the scenario… That was utter badluck…

“We were on the same course for three years… but we never spoke to each other again… Talk about awkward…”

Sugawara chuckled, he was about to ask more but a waiter had appeared, taking their drink orders. Somehow, the nerves between them had diminished, and let the conversation roll out naturally, learning more about each other. As they drank their drinks and shared snacks, they were getting comfortable…

Sugawara’s hand was cupping hers over the table, his fingers softly tracing her fingers back and forth, as they chatted. Ari glanced at him as he stared at her intently, her cheeks heat up as she sipped her drink

“You’re staring…”

Sugawara smiled demurely, leaning forward,

“I can’t help… You’re beautiful…”

Ari bit her lip; he was so smooth… She definitely could tell he was into her; it was no lie that she felt the same. A million thoughts burst into her head.

She wasn’t sure why, but she found herself saying,

“Suga-san… I understand you love Toyo because he’s your student but… you do realise, I’ll be his guardian until he’s 18… He’s always going to be my top priority till then… He’s in your care for the year but… he’s in my care for life… I’m just a little worried because he’s really attached to you, and I don't want him to get hurt…”

Sugawara listened intently, gripping her hand in assurance

“Ari-chan… Toyo should always be your top priority. I give you my word, Toya may be my student right now… but I intend on looking out for him even as he gets older. I don't know where our relationship will go but I can guarantee, I will never hurt that child…”

His fingers tangled with hers, as he peered into her eyes, wetting his bottom lip for a second,

“and you… I don’t have any intention to hurt you… Like I said before, the way our relationship started… I have no complaints, but I always had the intention of courting you properly… I just… lost control that night… but… I woke up happy…”  
  
He flushed but his gaze didn’t waver, she kept quiet, trying to calm her beating heart… Sugawara’s thumb swiped the back of her hand,

“Truthfully speaking… I want to show you that I’m serious about the next two months. Toyo should definitely be your first priority; it’d be selfish of me to think otherwise. I’m involved in your lives either way, regardless of our relationship… When I’m taking care of Toyo-kun, I promised to devote my attention to him, and I will not neglect my duties… but… granted the time we get to see each other is a bit short… I know I’ve been teasing you a lot recently, but I don't want you to assume that… I’m only after sex… I’m not looking to fool around… I mean it”

He sipped his drink, looking back at her, Ari leaned forward,

“I don’t think you’re taking advantage of me, at all… That night… I wanted it too… The time we’ve spent together has been short, but you’ve made every moment pleasant. Toyo and I chat normally now, he’s still a bit grossed out with hugs and kisses, but this has been a huge step for us and it’s all thanks to you. I really am glad, that he looks up to you…”

She pushed her chair closer to the table, and Sugawara stilled, feeling her foot rub the side of his leg under the table, her cheeks tinted red, but her eyes said otherwise.

“Ari…” He started, gripping his glass a bit tighter when he felt her foot travel up further

“Shall we get out of here?” She asked, feigning an innocent look, before retracting her foot. He didn’t wait a second, downing his glass, turning to call a waiter 

“The bill… _Please_ ”

The couple entered her apartment in a haste, the moment he slammed her door closed, he was taken back when she quickly wrapped her arms around him, locking her lips with his kiss. Sugawara groaned, feeling her body press up against him. He braced himself against the door, letting her tongue slide into his mouth, rubbing his ever so softly. His hands found themselves, pulling her jacket off, dropping it to the floor. Pulling apart, they haphazardly discarded their jackets, laughing when they both stumbled, taking their shoes off.

The heat between them was growing, Ari found herself panting as she faced him. Sugawara was composed, his hands went back to grip her face

“God… I’ve been waiting all week to do that…”

He quickly turned her around, pressing her against the door, his head dipped, lips kissing her neck. She moaned, her hands idly feeling him up.

“Me too… You’ve been teasing me all week…”

Sugawara chuckled, nibbling on her collarbone, before pressing kisses up her neck, she squirmed when he sucked the flesh under her ear.

“Did all my teasing get you all hot and bothered?” He purred, and she gasped when he didn’t wait a second to push his hand up her dress and shove them into her panties. Her knees almost buckled when he rubbed her lips, spreading them and pushing his middle finger into the slick entrance.

“Fuck… you’re getting wet…”

Her body shook, when his palm rubbed her mound.

“Koushi~” She sighed, but he pulled his hand out of panties, mewling from the loss of his touch, her pussy pulsed around nothing. The throbbing was mad, she was ready to pounce on him, but he slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, making sure to keep looking at her. She leaned forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself. He groaned when her hand cupped his growing cock through his pants, palming it good.

Pulling away, she panted, tugging at his belt, but Sugawara stopped her, and she looked at him confused, he smirked, his thumb swiping her bottom lip

“It’s not a sleepover, if there isn’t a bed… Ari-chan…” He whispered and she blushed, grabbing his hand, making him follow her. While she turned her lamp on, Sugawara pulled his shirt and belt off, before he sat at the end of her bed. When she turned around, she froze, for a second. He looked so gorgeous, his gaze wasn’t mean at all, he looked so pleased. He beckoned her to come closer.

Making her way to stand in between his legs, Sugawara looked up at her, no words came to his mind, but he let his body do all the talking for him. His hands grabbed the hem of her dress, slowly pushing it up and she grabbed it halfway, pulling the rest over her body, discarding the black material by their feet. Ari watched his eyes, darken, scanning the crimson lace on her body. She noted his erection, and she could feel the wetness in her panties grow.

He teased her all week; it was her turn now.

Biting her lip, she pushed him down on the mattress, climbing onto the bed, her body hugging his side. Her fingers massaged his scalp, while her leg rubbing up and down on his lower body making him groan. She nibbled on his ear, as she kept kissing and sucking his neck

“Am I getting you all hot and bothered, Koushi-kun?” She purred cheekily, and he moaned when her hand lingered around his chest, her fingers rubbing his nipple.

“Shit…” He groaned, feeling her knee rub his hard on. He felt like he was dreaming, he didn’t expect her to be such a vixen, she had him under her spell. He titled his head to look at her, leaning forward to lock his lips with her once, more. She mewled when he bit her bottom lip, pulling it gently. His hand travelled down her back to squeeze her ass, making her gasp when his fingers sneaked, rubbing and pinching her cheek. He rolled on top of her, looking shamelessly at her body

“I was hoping you’d wear red… but I didn’t expect this…”

When he realised her panties, were in fact nothing but a skimpy thong. Her bra was nodding but lace, holding her bust up well. Her arms rested above her, as she turned her head to the side, still looking at him

“Do you like it?” She asked and he nodded, letting his hands travel up and down her bare sides. She whimpered, when his fingers teasingly circled the skin just above her thong, he didn’t dare to move, a little smile on his face

“I love it… but it’d be a shame to take it off so quickly… After all, you wore it, just for me, right?”

Sugawara started kissing down her body, the wet noises of his lips locking on skin making her bite her lip as the sheets under her crumpled when she squirmed. Suga crawled off the bed, dropping to his knees before he grabbed her legs, almost pulling her hips off the edge.

“Koushi…” She purred, when he lifted her knees to rest on his shoulders. Sugawara licked his lips slowly, his fingers rubbing her up and down and she mewled,

“You’re soaked…” His looked at her for a second,

“I need to taste this pussy…”

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when he pulled her thong to the side, diving his down to shove his mouth against her opening. She couldn't stop her moans, when his hands spread her folds, letting his tongue delve deeper, nosing bumping her clit. She was a writhing mess on the bed, he lapped up her flowing juices, the obscene noises he made, while he ate her out, only turned them on further. He pulled his wet mouth away, his fingers pushing into her throbbing hole while his other hand went to her clit.

“Oh god… _Agh! Oooh, please… More…”_ She mewled, but his pulled his dripping fingers out, spreading her pussy open. He watched her hole throb around nothing but damn, was it worth it.

“Such a pretty pussy…” He muttered, his cock throbbing against the material of his pants. Sugawara stood up and she whined because he edged her again. However, she quieted down, when he began unbuttoning his pants, pulling the material off. Her eyes locked onto the tent in his underwear. She was itching to pull them off. She wanted it so badly. But Sugawara, read her expression. He grinned, walking closer to her,

“Take them off” he said, and she didn’t hesitate, sitting up to pull his briefs down, eyes locking onto the cock that was now in front of her face, before she could pounce him, Sugawara pushed her back onto the bed

Crawling on top of her, his hands shoving her cups under her breasts, letting them pop out. His hands squeezed her plump flesh, eyeing her soft nipples.

“Fuck, you’ve got such a lewd body… I need more…” He leaned down to kiss her breast, before his lips parted to let his tongue circle her soft nipple, sucking it until he felt her harden. Ari’s hands gripped the back of his head, letting out a sigh, her hand went between their bodies to stroke his cock, making him groan before he began sucking her other tit, with a little more force. She could feel the juices slowly dripping out of her pussy, onto her sheets. Sugawara let go of her nipple. Groaning as he rested his forehead between her breasts, feeling her jerk him off

“Ugh, Ari-chan, it feels really good…” He groaned; she was about to increase her pace when the shrill ringtone of his cellphone startled them.

“S-sorry!” He stammered in embarrassed before he turned and quickly stood on his knees to reach for his phone which he had placed on the shelf above her bed when they entered the room. Ari just giggled,

“It’s alright, it could be an emergency”

He began inwardly cursing Daichi who was calling her at this hour, his back was facing her as he answered the phone, still standing on his knees. Ari flushed, eyes locking onto the cock dangling between his legs, she couldn’t help but lick her lips.

“Hello?” Sugawara panted, he was trying to ignore the throbbing of his cock, keeping composed as Daichi’s voice broke through

“Yo Suga, sorry to bother you but I can’t find my uniform shirt? You did the laundry this week, where is it?” Daichi asked, and Sugawara wanted to punch his best friend.

“Seriously… Didn’t you check your cupboard?” He asked and Daichi groaned,

“I did! It’s not there…”

Sugawara rubbed his temple,

“Then check the laundry roo- _ngh_!” He moaned in shock, startled he looked down to see her face popping out under him, between his legs, lips wrapped around his cock as she sucked him off. His jaw almost dropped, and face immediately flushed, when he realised, she cheekily crawled under him to lay down on the bed, between his legs. He felt the shocks of pleasure from his feet travel all the way up to the ‘antenna’ on his head. His eyes locked onto hers, as she gave him an innocent look, gripping his ass as she bobbed her head. He groaned and Daichi’s voice cut through, **(AN: I wonder if anyone can guess the manga, I got this smut scene from? Cuz it was SpIcY. I don't like the manga storyline tho but the smut scenes r really good)**

“Are you okay…?” He asked and Sugawara cursed, remembering he was still on the phone,

“Y-yeah, I-I’m okay… Just check the laundry ROOM!” His voice raised when her lips sucked the tip of his cock harder, he bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans. Daichi looked at the screen of his phone, confused for a second before it clicked in his head. Suga was on a date tonight… and judging by how late it was and how flustered Suga sounded… It must have been going pretty well and… he was ruining it for his friend

“Damn… I forgot you weren’t coming home tonight… Dude, is she sucking your dick, right now-”

*Disconnected*

Suga dropped his phone, groaning as he gripped her hair, moaning

“Fuck, you’re so naughty… Giving me a surprise attack when I'm on the phone…” He thre his head back, letting out a guttural moan,

“Fuck, keep sucking, just like that” He panted, rocking his hips, sliding his cock deeper down her throat. No one had ever blown him in this position before… Ari couldn't stop her own hand travelling down her body, pushing them into the hem of her thong as she played with herself. Sugawara’s expression was so sexy right now, he towered over her and the angle was amazing. He was hunched over, gripping her headboard, looking down at her as she continued her ministrations of his cock, slurping and sucking his faster. She could feel him throbbing against her tongue and she took her time to lick his shaft all over. He panted and she moaned around his cock, feeling her pussy throb against her fingers.

“Ari” He purred, feeling his orgasm build. She moaned, flicking her clit, feeling her orgasm approach. Sugawara was about to pull out of her mouth before he spurted but she gripped his ass against, holding his hips still, making him groan her name loud

“I’m gonna cum” He groaned, gripping her hair, holding her still before he pushed himself down deeper, almost gagging her as he came in her mouth She moaned, lapping up his cum, the best she could. Suga was panting heavily, leaning against the headboard as she shimmied her way out from under him. Pressing her front against his back, hugging him from behind

“You taste pretty good…” She mumbled, kissing his neck as he tried recollecting himself from his surprise orgasm. Those words were enough to make him catch his breath as he turned his face to look at her, she sported a cheeky look, quickly pecking his cheek, making him flush even more.

Sugawara couldn't take it anymore, he climbed off the bed, before he extends his hand towards her. Gripping it tightly, she climbed of the bed as well, standing in front of him.

“Koushi…” She started but he hushed her, gripping her chin tightly between his fingers

“You had your fun but it’s my turn now… Hold tight baby…” He made her bend forward, making her grip the edge of the bed. Before he stood behind her, pressing his cock against her dripping pussy, her thong was practically ruined by this point. She waited for him to make a move, grind up against her but he didn’t. Instead his fingers began trailing the smooth skin on her back, before they went to her bra clasp. Without a wasting a minute, he unhooked it, letting it slide off and her breasts jiggle free, cupping them with his hands as he began grinding against her ass, pinching her nipples. She gripped the wooden ledge of her bed harder, knuckles beginning to turn white as she mewled. Sugawara began trailing kisses along her scar, muttering sweet nothings against it, telling her she was beautiful. Looking back towards him, he could see the desperation in her eyes

  
“Koushi, please…” She sighed, voice trembling lightly and he hummed, standing straight, his palm rubbing her ass cheek softly, fingers barely grazing the strap of her thong

“Please… what?” He teased, making sure to grind against her pussy harder, she gasped when his cock slipped in between her thighs, rubbing against her soaked slit, making her knees almost buck

“Please, please, _please_ fuck me”

He licked his lips, holding in the urge to grin. My god… She had him wrapped around her finger

“Condoms?” He asked and she shook her head

“I’m on the pill…” She flushed and he quickly pulled her thong down, not even giving her time to remove them from her ankles before he grabbed her hips, angling his cock

“Oh my god, yesss” She moaned when she felt his warm engorged tip slowly push its way between her silky folds, Sugawara groaned, relishing every second his dick slid in deeper, the way her pussy invited him in was sensational

“Damn… You’re squeezing me, so well…” He grunted, fully bottoming out inside her before he told her to brace herself. She stretched her legs straight, keeping her front bent as Sugawara began slowly pulling and pushing his length in her, their breathing increased but he didn’t wait. She was quite confident earlier, and he wanted to show her that he too, was quite versatile in the bedroom. Women often assumed due to his polite nature; he’d be quite vanilla, but Sugawara was a demon in disguise

She gasped when he almost pulled all the way out, but he slammed into her hard and she felt herself coil around his cock, letting out a moan. Sugawara kept grunting, pounding into her harder, shaking the bed with their motions but he didn’t want to stop, he needed more. He wanted to see her fucked out expression under him. He quickly pulled out, laying himself on her bed, extending his arms towards her

“Fucking ride me, now” He growled, and she swallowed, kicking her thong off from around her ankles, her pussy clenched at the slight aggression in his tone. Now, that was sexy. She shakingly climbed over him, hovering over his erect cock, bracing herself as she guided his cock towards her pussy, Suga’s hands went back to her hips and this time he pushed her all the way down on his cock, making her scream when he lifted his hips grinding into her

“O-Oh… Koushi, harder please!” She mewled but he shook his head, smacking her ass, startling her

“I’m not going to move baby, fucking show me how badly you wanted it. C’mon, ride my cock, Ari-chan” He cooed, and she flushed, bracing her palms against his chest and she began rotating her lower body against his. He groaned and she mewled harder, feeling every inch of his cock being squeezed by her slick pussy

“F-fuck, I wanted it so bad Koushi… Fuck, you’re cock feels so good” She purred, he threw her a dirty grin,

“You’re fucking me so well, pretty girl… _Ngh…_ Keep going… That’s it…” He purred, pushing his hips up to meet hers. She quivered, feeling her legs give in. She was slowing down, in her actions, the burn in her thighs was too much. Suga’s hand went to carress her face,

“Feeling tired?” He asked in concern and she shyly nodded,

“I don't have the same stamina I did back then…” She admitted and he chuckled, lifting her hips off him, he turned her around making her squeal when he pulled her to lay on top of him, back against his chest

“K-Koushi, I’ll crush you in this position!” She squeaked and he laughed,

“Please… you’re light as a feather… besides…” His lips went to her ear, nipping at her lobe before he whispered

“I’m about your crush your insides…” **(AN: This is so OOC but I'm horny… and I like dirty talk)**

Ari almost yelled out loud, when he grabbed his cock, sliding it back into her pulsating pussy, holding her hips in place as he pounded her vigorously. She couldn't stop the chorus of moans leaving her throat, the pleasure was too much. She almost blew her top off when his hand sneak over her front, fingers going to circle her clit

“Ari-chan, you’re moans are so cute but… your pussy is making such lewd sounds. I just want to make you gush all over” He purred, and she went to cover her mouth but he stopped her, holding her arms away

“I don't think so, let me hear all the cute noises you make. Be a good girl for me, yeah…”

Ari’s eyes widened when he lifted his hips, sliding deep into her and she felt her pussy tightened and squeeze her cock super hard, making him growl

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I-I’m about to…” He groaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy, but he used his last ounce of vigour to hammer her hard, flicking her clit. Her toes curled and she pushed her head back, against him, hips raising in the air as she came. Sugawara groaned, pulling out quickly, his cock was soaked with her slick, but it didn’t stop him from cumming all over her stomach. All of sudden, all the moans and groans between them went silent, only the sounds of their pants filled the room

She found herself laying against his side, both of their hearts racing. Suga began caressing her hot skin, he was out of breath. Her room definitely smelt like sex, he kinda never expected that he would actually get to this but then again, he had no regrets. His turned to kiss her forehead softly, before her began peppering her face in sweet kisses

“You’re amazing, d’you know that?” He asked and she giggled,

“I think you’re amazing… I didn’t realise you were a beast…”

Sugawara flushed, his hand trailing to cup her ass

“I’m a beast… I think you’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing… I’ve never had oral sex like that before…” He started and it was her turn to blush, covering her face

“Oh god… I can’t believe I did that but… I couldn't help myself… I wanted to make you feel good too… So…” She trailed off and he chuckled, before his eyes lingered on her stomach, seeing his cum painted on her. He scooted off the bed, leaving her on the mattress and she frowned,

“Where are you going?” She asked and he hummed,

“Gonna clean you up and then I thought we could continue our sleepover…”

She raised a brow,

“Continue?”

He grinned, pulling his briefs on

“I thought we could watch a movie or something, while I recharge”

Now she was amused,

“Recharge?”

Sugawara winked at her, walking back towards her, gripping her face before he pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned, when his tongue slipped into her mouth, rubbing itself against her own tongue, enticing sweet moans from her. He pulled away, mischievousness swimming in his eyes

"Do you really think I’ll let this night go to waste…? I may almost be 30 but that doesn’t mean, I’ll call it a night after a few rounds…” **(AN: FYI Im going by the Timeskip period so I think Koushi is 27 during the Olympics time... I may be wrong but in this story he's 27 cause I like em older guys)**

He walked towards her bedroom door, turning to look at her, cocking his head to the side as he smiled at her ever so sweetly

“Brace yourself, baby” 


	8. Chapter 8: Nostalgia (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Morning sex, Heavy Petting, Orgasm Denial, Clit stimulation, Suga being a mean tease, and idk what else

Ari’s brows furrowed; she felt the warmth radiating against her body. She let out a tiny grunt, her hand meekly rolling up the source of warmth before it gripped soft tresses.

‘What time is it?’ 

Her eyes opened in the dark room, groggily adjusting to the clock on the wall.

**5:06**

An hour to sunrise…

She slowly began to feel herself waken, finally realising the source of her warmth. Looking down, her heart sped lightly, watching Sugawara nuzzled cosily against her breasts, his arm draped over her thighs, legs tangled with hers. Her fingers massaged his head, slowly. She felt so safe right now. It was almost as if nothing else existed except for the man in her arms. She found herself wishing they could stay in bed, all weekend.

A small smile growing on her face, despite his face being almost hidden against her, the feeling of his relaxed breathing against her, began lulling her back to sleep.

‘Please stay…’

She found herself thinking before she fell back into her slumber.

A few hours passed and Ari found herself waking up again. This time her body was very warm, even with the air conditioner whirring. She couldn't cool down. A soft moan left her lips, her hands gripping the body against her, instinctively. Suddenly aware of the sensation radiating from her breasts. Her eyes popped open, a little startled, pulling away but Sugawara’s hands gripped her ass, holding her in place.

“K-Koushi…” She mewled lightly while he just hummed, lips not leaving her nipple. She bit her lip, trying to ignore his fingers massaging the round flesh of her ass. Sugawara cheekily let go of her tit, lips beginning to dot warm loving kisses from between her breasts all the way up her neck, making his way to her lips

“Morning, baby…” He purred, locking his honey-coloured irises with her own. Before she could utter a syllable, he pushed his lips against hers. She locked her arms around his neck, pressing their bare fronts against one another while they lipped softly. The soft sounds of their lips smacking and Suga’s gentle grunts made her lower body tingle.

Sugawara Koushi was _addicting_.

His lips tasted so sweet and his tongue melded silkily against her own.

Sugawara’s hand squeezed her ass again and she pulled away, panting lightly

“Didn’t you get enough last night, _sensei_?” She teased and Sugawara flushed, rubbing her cheek.

“I couldn’t help myself… I thought I was dreaming when I woke up next to you… Had to make the most of it”

She took note of his lingering hand, raising a brow

“You really like my ass, don’t you?” She asked bluntly and he froze, blushing before he chuckled

“Guilty… You’ve got the nicest butt, I’ve ever seen… Got me hooked the moment you walked away in that pencil skirt” He muttered, remembering her office attire. Ari scoffed, pouting

“Oh god… My work clothes are hideous… That skirt is an abomination…” She muttered, irritated at the sexist company policies she had to follow… It made her life difficult rushing to Toyo when she was wearing that damned skirt.

Sugawara grinned, shaking his head

“No way… You look so sexy in anything… But I must admit, I think you look most irresistible just like this”

He removed himself from her hold, making her frown at the sudden loss of comfort but he only went to shove the sheets off their bodies, leaving her exposed to the cool air in the room. She squeaked his name, feeling a sense of shame, sitting up covering her breasts and closing her thighs. Sugawara licked his lips, only being further turned on by her actions. His eyes lowered; a hand went to push his hair back stretching out his body for her. Her eyes locked in on his strapping figure.

This man, was absolutely a tease…

Sugawara leaned forward, pulling her wrists apart. A devilish smile on his face

“Ari-chan~” He sang lightly, lips kissing behind her ear making her quiver in his hold

“You’re feeling so shy, now? Totally different from last night…” He said, letting go of one of her hands, his hand gliding down her side, tucking itself between her thighs, making her gasp when he began wriggling his fingers

“You’re getting wet…” He licked his lips, looking at her flushed face

“Didn’t you get enough last night, _Miss Shiyo_?” He cooed, in her ear before pressing his fingers harder against her pussy making her whimper. Sugawara leaned in, peppering her shoulder in kisses.

Ari closed her eyes, relishing in the feel-good sensations building up in the pit of her core. She moaned when his thumb pressed against her clit, he made no indications of moving his fingers. They pressed against her, feeling her pussy against them but they remained stagnant. Her body was burning, finally loosening her tense thighs, spreading her legs. Sugawara let out a chuckle,

“So, you really didn’t get enough… and I thought I fucked you pretty good… You were a mess by the end of the night…” Sugawara nibbled her ear, finally pushing two of his fingers in and she mewled his name, squirming against the mattress. Memories of last night burned in her mind. She really had to brace herself because he showed no mercy. He was a god at foreplay. She didn’t except a man with such an angelic face, to be such a demon. He took teasing to whole new level; he wasn’t afraid of taking his sweet time with her body, but she wasn’t complaining.

Her hand went to shakingly grip his arm when he began slowly pushing his fingers inside her, gasping when she felt her juices shamelessly run down his fingers.

“Koushi, please don't tease…” She panted but he hummed, cocking his head to the side, feigning innocence for a second before he grabbed her jaw holding it firmly

“Sorry baby, but I can’t do that…”

He gently spread his fingers, before his thumb began circling her clit. He could feel it pulsate against the pad of his skin, sending a shiver down his own spine. Small tears dotted her eyes, her bottom lip quivering

“W-Why?”

“Because you make the lewdest expressions when I tease you… It really fires me up” His thumb rubbed her clit a little harder and she tried grinding herself against his fingers

“Does my angel wanna cum?” He cooed

Sugawara let out a small awe when she nodded, pecking her lips before he sat up against the headboard, pulling her between his arms.

She lay back against his body, lost in a haze. Sunlight was barely peeking into the room; she couldn’t register the time. His cock pressed against her lower back and she felt him throb against her. She just focused on his hands sliding under her thighs, towards her pussy. But she whined, shaking her head

“No, please! I want your cock! Please Koushi” She begged but he shushed her

“Calm down baby. It’s still early, we have plenty of time for that… Let me take good care of you… C’mon Ari, spread those gorgeous thighs for me… That’s right, just like that” He praised her when she spread her thighs for him. Sugawara told her to spread them wider and she embarrassingly listened to him.

Her head titled back against his shoulder, when one hand spread her folds further before he glided his other hand to her clit. Moans slipped from her mouth and the tears softly slid down her cheeks when he _only_ used two of his long fingers to circle her engorged nub. Her hole was practically leaking from the intense clitoral stimulation, opening and closing in desperation of wanting to be filled.

She knew begging him, wouldn't work. Once he set his mind on something, he was going to see through it. Sugawara tucked his chin over her shoulder, delightfully staring between her legs, his teeth sunk into her shoulder, making her grit her own when he felt him suck harshly on her skin

“It’ll leave a mark” She whined, and he grunted, kiss her neck next

“I know… Makes me wanna mark you up, some more” He purred before he began sucking the skin on her neck harder.

“ _Ungh!”_ She mewled when he rolled her clit between his fingers, her hand going behind his head to hold him steady.

“Why aren’t you putting them inside…?” She panted and he grinned darkly

“Because I’m going to make you cum… Just from this… No matter how long it takes”

She mewled bit he hushed her, making her turn her head to look at him

“Just focus on my tongue, sweet girl” He purred before he rubbed his tongue against hers. She moaned when his fingers began roughly flicking her clit, making her clench her walls. Her pussy was throbbing madly, and she could feel the sheets underneath her hips starting to get damp. Sugawara lewdly rubbed his tongue against hers before she pulled away for air.

“Fuck Ari-chan, you’ve made such a mess on my fingers… They’re so sticky… Can you hear those filthy sounds your pussy’s making?” He teased, increasing his pace making her aware of the dirty sloppy noises coming from between her legs. She gasped and moaned, but Suga took this chance to dive his tongue back into her mouth.

The throbbing became almost unbearable, she could resist lifting her hips, grinding them against his fingers to add onto that stimulation

“You dirty girl, trying to chase that orgasm, huh? Alright baby, lets make you come together…” He said, sighing softly, _almost_ seeming sincere for a second before he spread her folds wider, his other fingers wildly rubbing her slit up and down, making sure to rub her clit with just as much intensity. She cried out, thrashing her hips feeling her orgasm approach

“Koushi! Koushi! Koushi!” She kept panting his name, the only thing she could think off in this moment and Sugawara groaned, feeling her rub up against his already throbbing cock. The moans built up to a steady rhythm and Sugawara was turned on, severely. Something about her, coming undone for him, really made him want to tease her more but he had tortured her enough.

“Fuck, that’s it baby. You’re almost there. Be a good girl and fucking cum!” He growled, slapping her pussy and her eyes opened in shock. The moment when that one slap hit her clit, it sent a jolt up her body, her hands went to grip the back of his head hard before she let out a scream. Sugawara groaned, looking at her pussy gushing on the sheet under them. That wet patch was super evident against her white cotton sheet.

She lay back against him, panting hard trying to catch her breath. Her mind was in euphoria, she could barely see the ceiling, it was almost as if the room was spinning lightly. The lewd sounds of Sugawara slurping on his fingers tickled her ear before she felt his wet digits tap her bottom lip

“Open your mouth… Taste the fruits of your hard labour” He groaned, pushing them in, feeling her suck them gently. His lips, feverishly peppered hot wet kisses under her jaw, feeling her mewl weakly around his fingers

“Don’t you taste so sweet? If I wasn’t so pent up right now, I would’ve taken my sweet time, eating your cute little cunny out…” Sugawara kissed her ear before his warm breath tickled it,

“I’d make you cum in my mouth, _over and over again_ ” He purred.

She had enough of his teasing. He made have made her orgasm hard a few moments ago but her pussy was still needy. She wanted him to fill her up now. She sluggishly turned around, wrapping her legs around his waist but her earlier orgasm, still had her shaken. The tired woman found herself dropped her upper body on the mattress between his legs, hands meekly going above her head.

Sugawara bit his lip, feeling her pussy press against his shaft… now this was an interesting position. His hand grabbed her leg, unhooking it from his waist, to lay it on his shoulder, holding her ankle in place. She mewled feeling her muscles stretch but more so from the way his hard cock rubbed against her slick folds. Her hand gripped his ankle by the side of her head, bracing herself.

“Fuck me already, Koushi…” She mewled. His eyes snapped back to her face, looking at the lust pooling in her face. He winked at her, making her flustered before he pulled his hips back lightly, gripping his cock as he guided it to push against her slick hole. Her back arched against the mattress, moaning out a

“Yesss” When he felt his shaft slide between her velvety walls. Sugawara grunted, feeling her pussy clench and unclenched around his cock with intensity. He felt like he was being swallowed. She gasped when he finally bottomed out, pushing his entire length inside, to the hilt. He leaned back, resting on his elbows rolling his hips steadily against hers, watching her pussy drool against him. She lifted her own hips, trying to match his rhythm, both of the moaning in the early hours of the morning. She could hear the hard pants Sugawara let out, only edging her further to her climax.

Sugawara could feel his penis throbbing immensely inside of her. Letting out a low string of curses, he was getting close… His eyes glanced at her breasts, watching them bounce ever so slightly with each of their thrusts. He wanted to reach out and caress them, but he couldn't in this position… Biting his lip in frustration, he ground into her hard, making her gasp

“Koushi! _Ngh! Ooooh”_

“Play with your tits, Ari-chan” He blurted, and she felt her cheeks flush. He looked so feral in this moment, eyes piercing into her after his request. She felt a sudden urge to please him, her fingers going to rub and circle her nipples making him groan,

“Flick them of me” He purred, before groaning when she did as instructed

“Fuck… That’s so hot… Here, lemme help you out”

His hand place itself above her pussy before his thumb pressed back against her clit. She bit her lip, stifling a moan when he rubbed it again

“Don't keep those moans in, let me hear them” He panted, pushing into her faster, she couldn't help the moans slipping from between her lips now. Sugawara and she kept rolling their hips while they continued stimulating each other. He kept gushing out words of praise, edging her further to release.

“O-Oh, Koushi… I think I’m gonna cum” She mewled, and he nodded,

“Me too, baby… Come on, move those hips harder. Let’s do this together” He cooed, and she bit her lip before bending her knees, pushing her pelvis against him harder. Sugawara groaned, feeling his fingers grip onto the bedding under his hands, before he began thrusting into her hard. Both of them let out heavy pants, announcing their climaxes. Her grip on his ankle tightened when she stilled her hips, back arching when the peak of her orgasm hit. Sugawara moaned, throwing his head back, feeling his cock spurt ropes of cum inside her.

Ari’s body collapsed back onto her mattress, she tried to recollect her breath. Sugawara on the other hand, managed to slide himself from between her folds, groaning at the mess he left her swollen pussy in. He lay down next to her, pulling her against him. Ari hugged the arm, wrapped around her front. He kissed the top of her head gently, muttering

“Do you wanna take a bath?” He asked but she shook her head, hiding her face in the crook of his neck

“Wanna sleep some more… You barely let me sleep last night…”

Sugawara chuckled,

“Fair enough… It’s still quite early… We don't have to get to Naoki’s till the evening. Sleep baby” He cooed, massaging her head letting her eyes close before she fell asleep. He looked at her clinging to him, as her chest heaved slowly. He eyed her bedroom, seeing how trashed it was before eyeing the sleeping woman in his arms. She looked so innocent and meek; however, she was truly a vixen in disguise.

Sugawara pecked her forehead before happily muttering

“Mine…”

*

Ari and Sugawara stood in front of Imai-san’s front door, she tugged at the black turtleneck before glaring at the silver haired man next to her

“Seriously Koushi… I can’t believe you marked me all over! You better buy me concealer because I cannot go to work like this!” She whined, elbowing him. Sugawara laughed, clutching Naoki’s gift in his hand

“Oh c’mon, you weren’t complaining last night” He wriggled his brows and she blushed, before she could scold him. They straightened up, hearing the door unlock. Imai-san opened it happily greeting the couple in front of her

“Shiyo-san! Sensei! I’m so glad you made it! Come in!” She ushered them into her house, both Ari and Sugawara bowed, slipping their shoes off before they entered the lively house. A lot of parents greeted Sugawara, who cheerily made conversation. Ari’s eyes darted to him for a split second before Imai-san stepped forward to talk to her, breaking her concentration

“So… You and Sensei came together?” She asked, with a knowing look and Ari flushed, feigning ignorance

“Um… Kind of, he saw me walking from the station and offered to take me to the rest of the way” She lied, and Imai just hummed,

“Oh, I see! Shame, I think you guys look pretty cute together! Oh… Unless you already have a boyfriend?” She asked and Ari just laughed shaking her head, she looked back at Sugawara. She watched him laugh before his students began swarming him, excited about his arrival.

She suddenly felt warmth in her chest, seeing Naoki and Toyo’s happy expressions as they hugged his legs.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being his girlfriend. She found herself wishing the two months went by fast, with only moments like these. She rushed to Toyo, happily seeing his own cheery face

“Toyo-kun! Did you have fun at your first sleepover?” She asked and he nodded excitedly, before chattering to her about what Naoki and him, did. She smiled watching him rush back to his group of friends, Naoki and him happily playing with their ranger toys. Sugawara looked at her happy expression, his own grin forming. He felt immense pleasure in seeing Ari and Toyo mending their relationship.

It gave him hope for his own

Naoki’s birthday went by in a hitch, Ari and Suga stayed behind to help Imai and her husband clean up, while Toyo, Naoki and another girl played. Ari turned to Sugawara, asking

“Is she your student too?”

Sugawara hummed looking at the girl before he shook his head,

“Nope, maybe she’s from another class!”

Imai looked at the girl before she laughed,

“That’s my niece! She goes to another elementary school! I’ll introduce you to my sister, she should be here soon”

Sugawara nodded, greeting the shy girl before Ari let out an awe, she was just adorable. The doorbell rang and Imai smiled,

“Right on time!” She sang, going to open the door. Ari was busy cleaning the kitchen table while she heard Sugawara greet the couple behind her.

“Shiyo-san! Come meet my sister, Himari and her husband…”

“Hello-”

Ari turned around with a smile on her face before she froze,

“…Kazue-san!” Imai finished.

Both Kazue, Ari and Sugawara froze.

Kazue’s eyes widened seeing the woman in front of him. Nostalgia hit him hard, she couldn't get over how different she looked from the last time he saw her. He almost wasn’t sure if he was dreaming.

Ari, on the other hand… shock was filled, looking from Kazue’s face to the small infant strapped onto his front. She could see the look he had in her eyes, pleading for her not to say anything. Swallowing, she forced a smile on her face

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your daughter is just so wonderful” She said, bowing to Imai’s sister who smiled and initiated conversation. Toyo stared at Kazue for a second before he recognised him, quickly rushing to the man

“Kazue Ojisan!” He beamed, hugging Kazue’s leg. Kazue was startled before a smile plastered on his face and he ruffled Toyo’s hair

“Hey there Toyo-kun, it’s been a long time!”

Kazue’s wife looked at him confused,

“You know him, Zu?” She asked sweetly, before she caressed the sleeping baby’s head. Kazue nodded, leaning closer to her,

“I’ll explain tonight, alright honey?” He said softly

Ari felt a pang in her chest, she stifled the neutral expression on her face before anyone could notice but it was too late, Sugawara watch her face dropped as she quietly turned around, resuming the clean-up. He didn’t say anything, but he felt a sense of dread looming in his stomach.

Everyone busily chattered amongst themselves while Ari quietly snuck out into Imai-san’s backyard, she held her breath feeling the door open behind her,

“Koushi… I’m okay…” She said

“Are you really though?”

Her shoulders tensed, and she whipped around looking at Kazue who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He walked next to her, nodding

“Long time…” He started and she nodded, crossing her arms

“Haven’t seen you since you walked out on me.” She replied flatly and he felt guilty

“Ari… I-”

She held a hand up

“Save it Kazue… What’s done is done… I don’t want to talk about the past, especially when theres a baby strapped to you, right now…” She eyed the calm infant glancing up at her in confusion before Kazue smiled, ruffling the top of her head

“This is my daughter, Emi… She just turned one” He happily beamed, and Ari bit her lip. Kazue had two daughters now, she thought to the older one… She had to be around five… but her and Kazue broke up two years ago… Feeling anger fill in her body, she glared at him

“Was I the other woman?” She asked and he looked at her startled,

“Wh-What?”

She clenched her fist, eyes turning into slits

“Your daughter, shes five… Were you cheating on your wife, all this time, with me?” She asked and he quickly waved his hands

  
“No, no, no! I mean, yes, she’s my daughter! But not biologically! But, she’s still _my_ kid!” He said flustered, feeling frustrated. Ari was confused but Kazue sighed, sitting on a bench, letting Emi squeeze his finger in her tiny fist

“After we broke up… I met Himari and I fell in love with her… I’m sorry but being with her was different than you. She had a kid, from a deadbeat boyfriend, and she needed me… I couldn’t leave her, and I couldn’t leave that child either… The day she called me papa; I knew I loved them…”

Ari felt tears sting her eyes and her bit her lip, sniffling

“But you left me… because I was taking care of a child…. And you so easily, went to another family…”

"Its not that Ari... When Toyo came into your life... You completely shut me out... I tried and tried to be there for you but you kept putting it all on your shoulders... You didnt rely on me! The night of our anniversay when I sat alone in that restarant for two hours... I felt like an idiot... I bought a ring and everything... but I didnt complain because it wasnt your fault... what broke my heart was that you said Toyo was all that _you_ had... What did that make me feel...?"   
  
She opened her mouth but Kazue smiled, shaking his head   
  
"I shouldve talked to you properly... It wasnt right for me to abruptly leave you like that... those words did really hurt me... but if i didnt do that then I'd never find my own support system"   
  
He kissed the top of Emi's head...

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she hastily wiped her eyes when he muttered her name. She remembered Sugawara, the man who actually had stayed by her side, he was showering her Toyo with just as much affection as she showered him. The heartbreak over Kazue was gone, she understood what he was trying to explain.

“Ah! I shouldn’t be wasting my tears on someone like you… I should hate you for leaving me like that, but I can’t” She sobbed, hiccupping lightly

“You’re such a good man, Kazue. I can’t find it in myself to hate you, at all… Being a father, really suits you. Your daughters are beautiful” She sobbed but laughed, making him smile as well before he reluctantly got closer, wiping her tears

“Toyo-kun’s grown up so much, he looks so happy Ari. You both look so happy; you’ve been taking care of yourself as well. I wonder if that means, you’ve found someone…” He said, grinning. She blushed, giggling when the back door opened and Sugawara popped his head out,

“Oh… Sorry! I was just…” He tried but she smiled, going to him and pulling him into the garden

“Kazue, meet Sugawara Koushi, he’s Toyo’s sensei” Ari smiled, squeezing Sugawara’s arm before she looked at him smiling. Kazue’s brow lifted, when he heard Koushi, slip from her lips. That was the name she called out earlier when he approached her. Kazue realised what she was implying, a grin on his face as he shook Sugawara’s hand

“Nice to meet you Sugawara-san! We didn’t meet properly inside, I'm Kazue and this little angel is my Emi! Isn’t she just a darling?” He beamed proudly and Sugawara smiled, gently ushering little sweet things to Kazue’s daughter. The other man excused himself to go inside to Himari, leaving them outside alone.

Sugawara gazed at her face, before he caressed her cheek

“Are you really okay?” He asked and she nodded,

“Not going to lie… I was in a state of shock… Y’know, seeing someone you loved, moving on with their life… but… I don’t love him Koushi, I promise. It was the nostalgia…” She smiled, looking through the window, Sugawara following her gaze, where Kazue was happily laughing with his wife and daughters

“I’m glad Himari-san and Kazue found each other… I was thinking earlier, how nice it must be for her to have such a great support system and then I realised…” her hand went to squeeze his, before she turned to look back at him

“I’m glad, I found you Koushi… You’ve been the greatest support in my life” She whispered

Sugawara felt butterflies dance in his stomach, the way her eyelashes gently brushed the palm pressing against her cheek when she blinked softly.

“Ari…” He started and she hummed, Sugawara bit his lip but he couldn't contain his thoughts

“Can we forget the two-month secret dating phase? I know I said it but I really want to make it official…”

She froze, looking at him in shock, a lot of thoughts swimming in her head. He wanted to make it official already? Her heart was pounding against her chest, while he waited for a response. But she wasn’t sure what to say, she thought hard for a second before she turned, to him, opening her lips.

“Koushi…”


End file.
